<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Human and the Divine by MarvelousMar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387478">The Human and the Divine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMar/pseuds/MarvelousMar'>MarvelousMar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of Religious References, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone makes an appearance at one point, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMar/pseuds/MarvelousMar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night he has to spend without Asta hurts more than anything else Yuno has ever experienced, and he would rather spend every walking moment in excruciating pain, let his body get seared to ashes from the inside out, than do that again. </p><p>Later on, he is forced to make a decision that they think is hard – Asta or no Asta. He snorts and wonders if they know anything about him at all. </p><p>*** </p><p>In which devils are not all that they seem and Yuno isn't quite human. But he is still one, and that changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suffering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pain is the first thing Yuno knows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a fair warning: before you continue with this story, please bear in mind that there is A LOT of religious references that don't particular paint figures in the Old and New Testament in the best light. Like I am just going to be honest with you some details in the fic is like, borderline blasphemous. But if you continue to keep reading please have an open mind. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain is the first thing Yuno knows. </p><p>Pain like there is lead in his blood and needles in his lungs. Pain like an invisible hand has sneaked past his ribcage to claw out his heart. Pain like there are shackles chained around his wrist and ankle. Ever since he learns how to walk, every movement, every spoken word, every breath he takes, is <i>pain pain pain</i> and he can do nothing but cry and pray to the god he doesn’t quite believe in and ask <i>why me why me why me.</i></p><p>If there is anything else Yuno realizes, it’s that none of the other children at the orphanage has to go through the same thing he does. They can smile so brightly and laugh so delightfully and bounce around their church like their own body isn’t holding them back like his body does for him. It takes him years to come into terms with it – why this is happening to <i>him</i>, of all people. But maybe that is the price he has to pay for being chosen. </p><p>Because just as Yuno knows pain, he also knows that he is special. That he is chosen. He doesn’t know by what – mana, the spirits, the god he still doesn’t quite believe in – but he knows he is meant for <i>more</i>. They are peasants. Orphans. They aren’t allowed to dream. But the stone around his neck and the pain that haunts his body and the voice at the back of his head – <i>you are special you are so so special my child</i> say otherwise. </p><p>Yuno does not know what he wants yet, but he knows he isn’t meant to stay here. </p><p>And then Asta smiles at him, all bloody teeth, and everything makes sense for the very first time. </p><p>“I’m going to become Wizard King.” </p><p><i>So will I.</i> </p><p>*** </p><p>Yuno is six when his magic first manifests – too early for a child, but that hasn’t come as a surprise. </p><p>But then, to his confusion and relief, the pain in his chest subsides just as the first gust of wind is released from his palm. It feels like the shackles that have weighted him down ever since his birth is loosened, just a little bit. And it feels freeing. Almost like he can fly, straight past the Forsaken Realm and towards the castle and become Wizard King, like he has promised Asta he would. </p><p>He doesn’t know why this is. He barely understands what is happening to him most of the time. But this means that he won’t have to spend every walking minute pretending like living isn’t pure agony, and that can only be a good thing. </p><p>If he has to hazard a guess, he’d assume that the pain in his body has to do with magic. That maybe he is born with too much of it, is too beloved by mana, and his body doesn’t know what to deal with all of that. Maybe this is just something he has to endure, because it means he is capable of becoming extraordinarily powerful in the future. Even powerful enough to become Wizard King. </p><p>He’s wrong, of course. Royals are beloved by mana, too, but they don’t have to go through what he does. The answer is much different that what he has expected, and there is no way he could’ve expected it. </p><p>“Wind magic, huh?” Asta mumbles as he stares at the tornado perched atop Yuno’s palm, his face a mix of wonder and pride. “That’s pretty amazing.” </p><p>A different kind of pain squeezes his chest, but this time, Yuno welcomes it. Unlike the other one, he knows exactly what this is. </p><p>*** </p><p>Yuno has the stone around his neck and the pain that haunts his body and whispers at the back of his head to tell him that he’s meant for more. He doesn’t need any sign to realize he loves Asta. </p><p>Yuno loves the sky. Sometimes, he uses his own wind to lift himself up so that he can see it a little bit clearer. Later on, when he gains better control of his powers, he tends to fly himself high up, past the clouds, close to where the stars are, and think, <i>this is where I am supposed to be all along.</i> </p><p>And then afterwards, he would meet Asta on his way down, "where have you been, everyone is worried sick," would gaze upon worried eyes and cling onto short arms and think, <i>this is where I am supposed to be all along. </i> And there are no contradictions. </p><p>Others look up at the sky reverently and worship it, or rather, worship the god that Yuno doesn’t believe in. He has never understood it. For him, the sky is a safe haven. A home. A place for him to seek comfort when things get too hard or the whispers get too loud - <i>a peasant like you can never become Wizard King give up go back stay here</i> and <i>come here come to me this is who you are the humans don’t deserve you</i>. </p><p>That is what Asta is to him. A shoulder to lean on after a long day when their respective training regimes leave both of them exhausted. A hand to hold onto as they watch the stars together on cloudless nights. Lips that tentatively reciprocate his advances as he pins the smaller boy to the ground and kisses the living daylights out of both of them. A comfort. A safe haven. A home. </p><p>He is born somewhere else, but he has grown up in Hage his entire life, has committed into his memory every building, every block of brick that makes up the church that hosts him. But he will not stay here. One day, he will leave, to go to wherever Asta will go, because just as Yuno is meant for greater things, he knows Asta is, as well. </p><p>Yuno doesn’t need to say out loud that he loves the sky. Just as he doesn’t need to tell Asta that he loves him. Instead, he wraps his arms around Asta’s waist and buries his nose in the boy’s hair and tells him that he makes the ever-constant pain a little bit more bearable. </p><p>There are no revelations. </p><p>Such things would be unnecessary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So instead of writing whatever else I'm supposed to do I am writing this instead :P </p><p>If you have any questions, feel free to @ me <a href="https://twitter.com/MarveIousMar">@MarveIousMar</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuno doesn't know why people bother questioning the depth of his devotion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years pass by in the blink of an eye, and they both turn fifteen. Asta still can’t use any magic and Yuno is the most skilled magic user in their village by a long stretch. It keeps the other boy up at night, and Yuno knows it worries the other kids, too. Even Sister Lily and Father Orsi occasionally gift him herbs and potions that are too expensive for their run-down church, hoping that those would bring out his magic. But not Yuno. </p><p>It isn’t that he doesn’t care. He does. Everyone can see that. It’s just that he knows Asta better than anyone else, has kept a watchful eye over him every single day, from dusk until dawn, as the boy trains and trains until his body screams at him to stop. Has witnessed him fall apart and then carefully put him back together. </p><p>Wind-based magic users are better at detecting mana than any other attribute. Yuno has known for a long time that Asta doesn’t have any magic in him. But because he knows Asta better than anyone else that he is sure the boy will find a way out somehow. </p><p>“Asta isn’t a loser. He’s my rival.” </p><p>And that is exactly what Asta does. </p><p>The grimoire that chooses his best friend, the person who means everything to him, has five leaves instead of four on its clover, and for the first time in his life, Yuno feels concerned. </p><p>The three leaves of the clover represent faith, hope and love. In the fourth leaf dwells good luck, because a god is looking out for him, taking care of him, a god that Yuno never believes in. </p><p>What is in the fifth leaf? </p><p>Yuno has no answer for that. He doesn’t want to know. Neither does he want to know why the voice at the back of his head hisses such horrible words into his ears at night. </p><p>Yuno never hides anything from Asta, but he doesn’t know how to tell him this. So he doesn’t. Instead, he mumbles congratulations into Asta’s collarbone as he leaves bruises the shape of his hands on the boy’s wrists and hopes that everything will turn out okay. </p><p>
  <i>He’s dangerous really dangerous stay away stay away stay away - </i>
</p><p><i>Kill him kill him kill him.</i> </p><p>*** </p><p>He joins a Magic Knight brigade, and Asta joins his own. For the first time since both of them were infants, they have to spend the night without each other by their side. The pain that has plagued him since his birth hurts less than some of the bad nights, dulling into an almost negligible ache. And yet, Yuno finds himself wide awake in his bed, hands over his left ribcage, desperately finding a way to fulfill the hollowness in his chest, the loneliness in his soul. </p><p>The bedroom he’s assigned to is far bigger and more luxurious than anything Hage or his church has to offer. The mattress he lies in is far softer than anything he’s ever touched. Yet none of it matters if he isn’t able to wake up the next morning with drool on his chest and muscled legs around his torso and lips against his own. </p><p>The first night he has to spend without Asta hurts more than anything else Yuno has ever experienced, and he would rather spend every walking moment in excruciating pain, let his body get seared to ashes from the inside out, than do that again. </p><p>Later on, he is forced to make a decision that they think is hard – Asta or no Asta. He snorts and wonders if they know anything about him at all. </p><p>*** </p><p>Only two people in the Golden Dawn are nice to him – Captain Vangeance (“you can call me ‘William,’ Yuno”) and Mimosa Vermillion, though he sometimes wonders if the latter genuinely likes him or just deems him not worthy of her contempt – while everyone else treat him like he is dirt beneath their shoes. Despite his four-leaf clover, despite the skills he proves over and over again. But that doesn’t surprise him one bit. </p><p>He grows up in the Forsaken Realm. All his life, he knows what it feels like to be looked down upon. The division in this country is obvious - the rich live in their own little world, secluded from everywhere and everyone else. They try their best to maintain that hierarchy, because it benefits them and their future generations, even if it means they have to trample over the poor, because once you give someone the illusion of hopelessness, they tend to not do much to fix their situation. </p><p><i>That is just how humans are they are animals and animals devour all that they deem beneath them dirty sinful kill kill kill - </i> </p><p>“But that isn’t how it’s supposed to be.” Asta tells him. “Humans have infinite potential. They can do so much damage, but also so much good. When I become Wizard King, I will make sure to create a world where everyone treats one another as equal. A world where people like us won’t be looked down upon.” </p><p>The voice at the back of his head isn’t Yuno’s own, and Asta <i>is.</i> There is no question which one Yuno listens to. </p><p>*** </p><p>The fourth leaf of Yuno’s grimoire symbolizes good luck, and it is this luck that helps him get out of situations that would’ve cornered everyone else. It is this good luck that allows him to rack up recognition and accolades faster than any other rookie in the history of their brigade. That is the reason why the Sylph, the wind spirit of the four great attributes, chooses him instead of anyone else. </p><p>Or at least, that is what he tells himself. </p><p>But that doesn’t explain why his magic automatically reaches out to curl around hers, mana to mana, like old friends who reunite after being separated for too long. That doesn’t explain the knowingness in her eyes as she feigns innocence and introduces herself to him the first time he truly awakens her. </p><p>“I’m what everyone calls Sylph.” She declares as she sits on his shoulder, right after using her power to knock out the witch he has been fighting. “But call me whatever you want.” </p><p>He’s heard about her before. Vaguely, he recalls Julius’s words, about how this spell of his will grow to be an extraordinary power. So this must have been what the Wizard King meant.  </p><p>“I’m Yuno.” He says tersely and pauses just for a brief second. “Bell.” </p><p>The world knows her as Sylph, but he doesn’t have to call her that. She doesn’t belong to him in the same way Asta does, but she has chosen him, and he shall call her with what feels the most right for both of them. He doesn’t know where he pulls that name out of, but it appears he’s made a good decision, for she nods eagerly and says nothing else as he heads over to arrest the terrorist who has been attacking the city. </p><p>It isn’t until night arrives and he’s finished saying goodbye to Asta (after kissing him breathless in the furthest bathroom they could find) that she hovers above his ears and clears her throat. </p><p>“Earthly creatures have always fascinated me.” She says, wistful and melancholic. “You are all born into this world, and it is within this world that you reside. We spirits are not like that. We dwell here, but we don’t belong here, not the way you do.” </p><p>She is old. Far older than he is, and far older than he will ever be. She was already here when he was born, and she will remain here after he takes his last breath. He knows this, but still, her current words are such a stark contrast to her previous childlike behaviors that he has to blink a few times to process them fully.</p><p>“Is that so?” He replies lamely, not sure what else to say. But he has a feeling she isn’t expecting a response from him. </p><p>“That’s because you guys were born.” She says, hushed and reverent. Like a revelation. A confession. A prayer. “While we spirits were created.” </p><p><i>By whom?</i> is what she expects him to ask, with the way her tiny fingers cling to his hair and how her eyes refuse to look away from his own. It’s what the voice in the back of his head urges him too, and Yuno wonders what the correlation is, between this voice and Bell and the four-leaf grimoire that chooses him. </p><p><i>Ask her ask her ask her - </i> </p><p>So naturally, he doesn’t. </p><p>*** </p><p>There is a soft light that douses over Bell’s wings wherever she goes, making it so that she’s practically glowing. Yuno has dismissed it at first as something inherent within her nature as a spirit, but then he starts seeing it in others, and that is when he knows it is something important. So he begins to pay attention. </p><p>There is a circle of light the shape of a crown around Nozel Silva and Fuegoleon Vermillion’s heads, which he has until now assumed is some sort of sophisticated creation magic. However, upon closer inspection, he finds that it isn’t magic at all. It’s probably not even something human. But it doesn’t make sense that so many humans around him possess it. </p><p>That light wraps around the wrists and neck of Sister Theresa, a kind and wise former-Magic Knight who Asta introduces to him during one of their rare day offs. The same light is embedded in the eyes of Marie Adlai, the sister of one of Asta’s squad mates, as she stares up at him, awestruck. </p><p>Everything is already so strange, and it gets even stranger when the little girl takes his hands into hers and cries until her whole face is wet and tells him <i>I’m so, so sorry.</i></p><p>There’s a sliver of light that dwells at the center of William’s chest, where his heart would be. Same with Klaus. Langris. Hamon. Alecdora. There’s none for Mimosa, strangely enough, considering she is royalty. That tells Yuno it’s not a mana thing. It’s something else. Something familiar but not quite home (because they are not Asta and there is only one home Yuno has ever known). But there is a pattern here, and soon Yuno finds out what that is.</p><p>Most of the Golden Dawn members are humans, but they have elven souls inside of them, a product of a spell casted too long ago for anyone to find out why. Elves are beloved by mana. This allows them to execute powerful magic that would’ve killed anyone else. That is why they can use forbidden magic. </p><p>Here is the thing. Almost all documents in human history assume that the reason why forbidden magic earns its name is because it uses powers from the Underworld. Devil's magic, with devil's influence. That is why there are astronomical prices to pay to activate them, and there is no better proof of that than the horns on your head. </p><p>All of those things are wrong. </p><p>Elves are special. Chosen by the god Yuno doesn’t believe in. That is precisely why they are able to use it. Forbidden magic is not devil’s magic because it’s something else. Something holy. </p><p>And maybe in that way, Nozel and Feugoleon are chosen as well. So is Sister Theresa, somehow. So is Marie, and maybe that is what allows her to see things about him that upset her so much. </p><p>Yuno asks himself for the longest time why he doesn’t have the same light inside of him as the others. And then he realizes, and he berates himself for being so foolish that he fails to see what is right in front of him all along. </p><p>After all, how can you detect a droplet of water in the middle of an ocean?</p><p>*** </p><p>He and Asta doesn’t belong to the same brigade, which means they don’t get the opportunity to meet very often. During the times that they do, time passes by too fast and they are forced to say goodbye too soon, departing with nothing but promises in their eyes and their lingering scents in each other’s mouths. But that doesn’t mean Yuno loves Asta any less, and he doesn’t need to ask the question out loud to know that Asta feels the same. </p><p>But this time, it’s different. This time, Asta’s arms are wrapped in cast and an ancient magic Yuno is familiar with, because his own magic reacts to it the same way it has reacted to Bell. But it’s not helping Asta. It’s hurting him, is rendering his arms useless, and Yuno knows for a fact there is no doctor in this kingdom who can help him. </p><p>But he comes to Owen regardless, because he has to make sure. </p><p>“Can I ask about Asta’s arms?” </p><p>Owen shakes his head, because he is a good doctor and good doctors don’t go around sharing their patient’s confidential information. “You know I can’t tell you that.” </p><p>Of course he does. But Yuno is anything but a quitter. “It’s ancient curse magic, which means there is no known way for you to cure it.” </p><p>The old man says nothing, but the way his shoulders flinch is telling enough. </p><p>“Asta can’t use his arms again, can he?” </p><p>Owen doesn’t react right away, refuses to even look Yuno in the eye, until he sighs and nods. “Right now, there is no way for me to help him.” </p><p>Yuno already knows this, and he comes prepared. “What about a replacement?” </p><p>Owen raises an eyebrow at him. “An arm transplant?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>The man’s face visibly pales, and he stares at him like Yuno’s gone insane. “Whose?” </p><p>Yuno knows Asta better than anyone else, has been the person who keep a watchful eye over him ever since he starts training his body. He knows how hard the magicless boy works to get where he is, and that is why he can’t let all that effort go to waste. He cares too much – loves too much – to let that happen. </p><p>He takes a deep breath and holds out his own arms. “You can use mine.” </p><p>Owen turns him down, because Owen is a good doctor and <i>of course</i> he does. Yuno is kicked out of the infirmary not long afterwards without so much as a goodbye, though he supposes it’s what he deserves for such a preposterous proposition. Fortunately, the old man has enough courtesy to not tell anyone else, but if Bell continues to scream at him, the entirety of the Noble Realm might just find out. </p><p>“Why did you do that for? Are you insane?” </p><p>He doesn’t reply to her, continuing to walk forward, towards the direction of his room. </p><p>“Your hands are essential components to maneuver and control your magic. Do you realize that you can’t use creation magic without your hands? Do you realize how many spells would be limited? Have you thought this through?” </p><p>He knows all of this. But it is useless to answer a creature who won’t understand his reasoning, so he shuts his mouth and keeps moving. </p><p>It takes her hours to cool off, and then she proceeds to hide herself away in the spirit world, a realm that hangs in delicate balance between the real world and the unreal world. He can’t hear or see her there, and he doubts she’d come to him if he calls, though he supposes that is what he deserves. </p><p>Bell doesn’t love him the same way Asta does, but there is no doubt that she cares. It must’ve hurt her seeing him offering up his own arms with such nonchalance, and his tongue sours at the thought of displeasing her. </p><p>And yet, he does not regret it one bit. </p><p>Asta is his sky. His comfort. His home. In the grand scheme of things, his arms are unimportant, if it means the other boy can swing his swords again. </p><p>Bell knows this. That is why she doesn’t make him promise not to do it again. The voice at the back of his head knows this, too, for it cries and begs into his head in the darkness of the night <i>don’t do it never do it that boy is not worth it never worth it kill him kill him kill him.</i> </p><p>“Shut up.” Yuno snaps, and it does. </p><p>They are the first ones to question the depth of Yuno’s devotion, and it doesn’t take long for them to find out just how far it goes. But they are not the last. </p><p>Raia and Licht – well, not-Licht – and the rest of the elves think their bonds and their reincarnation spells are stronger than his love for Asta, and Yuno can’t even muster up a sigh as he knocks them all down in order to protect the people he loves. </p><p>The elves are not the last, either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone who is curious, the title of the fic and chapters are inspired by Nicolas Berdyaev's "The Divine and the Human." </p><p>Hope you enjoy this! If you have any questions, feel free to @ me <a href="https://twitter.com/MarveIousMar">@MarveIousMar</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spirituality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuno learns something about himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The devil’s name is Zagred. It doesn’t tell him that; Yuno just knows. It’s the same reason why he calls the wind Sylph “Bell.” Why he doesn’t call the voice at the back of his head anything at all. </p><p>There’s a moment when he feels a sense of familiarity – the same feeling he has when he meets Bell for the first time – and his magic reaches out for the devil’s magic. But just as quickly, it immediately recoils, and the voice that has followed him his entire life <i>screams.</i></p><p><i>Get out get away from it Zagred is not like you not like me not like us not anymore - </i>  </p><p>So that is what he does, taking a step back until he reaches the other side of the room, just as Asta crashes through the entrance with Mimosa on his back. Both of them look like they have just emerged from a fight, but they are fine and alive, and that is all that matters to Yuno. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” </p><p>There is realization on Asta’s face as he stares at the devil in front of them, and the curls of anti-magic around him rumbles, as if sensing one of its own kind, and Yuno learns something else.  </p><p>The three leaves of the clover represent faith, hope and love. In the fourth leaf dwells good luck, blessed by the god that Yuno doesn’t believe in. </p><p>What can there be in the fifth leaf, but a devil?</p><p>It seems Zagred must’ve known this too, for it wears a similar expression to Asta, a mix of nostalgia and realization and for some reason, sadness. Its four black wings are pitch black, and there is something familiar about them, too, and he can't help bit feel like he's missing something. Yuno wishes they have time to sit down and talk about this, so that he might have an idea of what is going on – with Asta and his mysterious powers, with devils and five-leaf grimoires, with him and Bell and the pain that consumes his entire being. </p><p>But it’s obvious Zagred isn’t here to talk or listen, so there is only one option left.</p><p>It takes too much time and too many miracles from a distant past and a masterful stroke of luck from Captain Yami, but they finish the job. The two of them manage to damage the devil beyond repair and watch in relief as its body and magic disappear into nothingness in front of their eyes. </p><p>This is it. This is the end. </p><p>Except it’s not the end, because Zagred has just enough magic left for one last spell. </p><p>“Come here.” It commands, and Yuno is by its side in an instant. </p><p>Alarm rings in Yuno’s head as he thrusts the Spirit of Zephyr out to defend himself if it comes to that. But that isn’t necessary. Zagred is dying - is going to be dead very soon - and it can’t kill Yuno even if it tries. </p><p>Something tells Yuno it doesn’t want to try. </p><p>Instead, it grabs him by the collar and hisses into his ears. </p><p>“All devils are angels in the end. Always remember this.” </p><p>And then it’s gone. </p><p>Yuno stands still for a whole minute as his mind tries to process the devil’s words. He can’t read <i>ki</i> like Asta can, but there is something about the way their magic is familiar with one another that tells Yuno far more than what he is willing to admit. It tells him that Zagred’s words aren’t a threat; it’s an advice. </p><p>Zagred sounds <i>terrified,</i> and Yuno wonders just what can reduce a devil so powerful to such a state. </p><p><i>It’s gone it’s gone it can’t hurt you anymore don’t worry about it don’t trust a devil’s words useless useless useless – </i> </p><p>The voice at the back of his head sounds almost <i>giddy</i>, and Yuno doesn’t trust it one bit. He doesn’t trust that many people, and there is only one person who he trusts whole-heartedly and unconditionally. </p><p>“Hey, what did it tell you?” Asta is by his side in an instant, an arm draping over his shoulders, intimate and protective. There’s concern marring his face and all Yuno wants to do is to lean over and kiss them all away. But they don’t have time for that now. </p><p><i>Later,</i> he mouths, and uses his magic to bring all of them to safety. </p><p>It isn’t until it’s dark and his head is pillowed in Asta’s lap that he recites Zagred’s words to his partner, because they don’t hide anything from one another. This time, he finally gets the chance to lean up and press his lips against the confused line of Asta’s brow. </p><p>“What does that even mean?” </p><p>Yuno shrugs. “I don’t know.” He rests his head back on Asta’s thigh and intertwines a hand into his own, rubbing circles over chaffed knuckles. “But I don’t think this is over yet. If anything, this is all just the beginning. It feels like the devil is trying to warn me of something.” </p><p>Others would’ve snickered at the suggestion that devils can care for someone else but themselves, but Asta just cocks his head, almost in sympathy. “Is it looking out for you?” </p><p>Yuno hums. “Maybe.” </p><p>He’s originally thought that devils are able to recognize their own kind, and that is the reason for the recognition on Zagred’s face when Asta bursts in, a five-leaf grimoire in his hands and brimming with a power that can’t be granted by anything else but a devil. </p><p>Yuno hasn’t considered the possibility that that recognition isn’t directed towards Asta - it’s directed towards <i>him</i>.</p><p>*** </p><p>Yuno has six months to ponder Zagred’s words, and so he does exactly that, piling his head with questions and suspicions and speculations and answers that turn back into questions until he’s wrapped in the maze of his own creation, stuck with pain he never asks for and theories he has no way to confirm. </p><p>Until Ralph Niaflem appears in front of him, and he won’t let such an opportunity go to waste. </p><p>“Tell me about Spade.” He says, after asking Sister Lily and Father Oris for some time alone with the man who supposedly served his father. “I heard it’s the land of devils, winters and many mysteries. Is that true?” </p><p>Ralph gulps as he clenches his hand into a fist. “Yes, that is true. That is what it’s been known for ever since the Dark Triad took over. But it is not what it used to be.” </p><p>Yuno leans forward, and from this distance, he wonders if the other man can hear how loud his heart is beating. “What did it used to be known for, then?” </p><p>“Before that,” Ralph begins, a soft smile on his face, “it used to be called the land of the angels.” </p><p>And just like that, everything falls into place, and Yuno doesn’t need to look to know that Bell and the voice at the back of his head are both laughing. </p><p>Because just as Zagred has said, <i>all devils are angels in the end.</i> This means two things, firstly, that there are devils, which Yuno knows for a fact there is, and secondly – </p><p>“I think I’m an angel.” Yuno says as he pops a grape into his mouth. Seconds later, he has to reach over to pat Asta’s back, as the love of his life tries desperately to not choke on his own grape. </p><p>“What?” Asta shouts as he wipes away the tears that linger on his eyelids. He looks surprised, but not mortified, and that is a better reaction that what Yuno has expected.</p><p>“That’s the only logical conclusion.” He shrugs. “The Spade Resistant general that I met, Ralph Niaflem, told me that Spade used to be known as the land of the angels. That’s why I am beloved by mana, as well as why I have the four-leaf clover. It is also why there is a voice at the back of my head and there is pain that have been following me since I was born. Maybe it has to do with being an angel. I’m not quite sure.” </p><p>Asta opens his mouth and closes it, seemingly at loss of words. If Yuno is in his position, he would’ve probably acted the same way. </p><p>“Oh.” He manages at last. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do.” Yuno admits, because if there is someone he can reveal this to, it’s Asta. “I don’t even know what to do about being Spade royalty yet. It’s all coming together so fast, and sometimes I forget that both of us are only seventeen.” </p><p>He’s shaking, and for once, he’s glad he’s dismissed Bell to the spirit world, so that she doesn’t have to see him like this. It’s not like she is needed here at the moment, either. There are no revelations here for her to seek. She already knows the truth. </p><p>Why else would she choose him? </p><p>And then there are chapped lips against his cheeks and hands holding onto his own, and that is how Yuno knows everything is going to be okay. </p><p>“Spade prince or not, angel or not,” Asta says, firm and reassuring, “Yuno is Yuno.” </p><p>What is he supposed to say in reply to that? </p><p>Just as Yuno has never questioned his love for the sky, he has never doubted for one second that he loves Asta. Because Asta is Asta and Yuno is who he is. Because Yuno accepts and loves and cares for Asta without asking for anything in return and he knows for a fact Asta would do the same for him. Because pain is the first thing Yuno knows, and love is the second. And he would abandon the former for the latter in a heartbeat. </p><p>There is a price in exchange for power and good fortune, and Yuno knows this better than anyone else, has felt it in the creaking of his bones and the crying of his muscles every time he so much as breathe. Every single day, he looks at his four-leaf grimoire and is reminded of that. Every single night, Bell and the voice at the back of his head tell him just as much. But none of that can compare to infectious laugher and star-lit eyes and rough, steady hands. </p><p>Asta or no Asta? The answer has always been obvious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So if you haven't noticed by now, I am updating pretty much daily.</p><p>If you have any questions, feel free to @ me <a href="https://twitter.com/MarveIousMar">@MarveIousMar</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuno learns new names, names that he has always known.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This point onwards is when the religious stuff starts to get heavy. Beware!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asta will always be Yuno’s number one priority, but that doesn’t mean he is heartless. That doesn’t mean he isn’t capable of caring for anyone else. </p><p>He loves the church he grows up in. He loves the villagers who sometimes treat him roughly but always have good intentions. He loves Father Orsi and Sister Lily and Nash and Recca and Aruru and Hollo. Because he loves that he does everything in his power to protect them, just as Asta would, as well. </p><p>Slowly, he learns to care about his squad mates as well, who warm up to him after everything they have gone through together. No longer are there snickers in the dark and back-handed compliments. They begin to treat him like he is one of their own, which isn’t much, but Yuno hasn’t expected much of them, either. They are all nobles who have grown up with the perception that peasants aren’t worth their attention, so to be acknowledged as equal in their eyes is a feat in and of itself. </p><p>He doesn’t love them yet, but maybe he can, one day. </p><p>And that is why losing them hurt as much as it does. And that is why he succumbs to Bell’s anger and the voice at the back of his head. </p><p><i>Kill them kill them kill them.</i> </p><p>If he has kept a cool head, he would’ve noticed that the voice is laughing. If he has thought more deeply into the matter, he would’ve questioned why it wants him to drown in hate and despair so badly, when it’s been known that those feelings are all devils’ tools to manipulate humans. </p><p><i>All devils are angels in the end.</i> </p><p>He doesn’t think about any of those things. </p><p><i>I have to get stronger and make that bastard pay for what he did. There is no other way.</i> </p><p>*** </p><p><i>You can get even stronger, if you wish.</i> </p><p>They have three days, and usually, Yuno would’ve told it to shut up, but now, he finds himself willing to listen. </p><p>He knows his body more than anything else. Knows about this pain but doesn’t know what cause it. But he knows this isn’t his limit. He has so much potential. He is meant for more, and there is only one way to get there.</p><p>There is light inside of him, all around him, inside the chests of the remaining elves, shaped like a crown on Nozel and Fuegoleon’s heads, wrapped around Sister Theresa’s wrist and neck, inside of Marie’s eyes. </p><p>
  <i>Kings, sages, prophets, they are all special they are all chosen but they are not you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>One of mine one of mine one of mine.</i>
</p><p>He is practically glowing and yet he is the only one who sees it. </p><p><i>It’s called Grace.</i> </p><p>So there is a name for it after all. This light. This holiness. </p><p><i>Use it I know you can I believe in you kill them kill them kill them all</i> </p><p>*** </p><p>Zenon Zogratis does not believe in playing with his victims the way Vanica and Dante Zogratis do. That is why he kills the family that Yuno has never known without so much as batting an eyelash. That is why he feels no remorse as he treats others like disposable to fulfill his goal. That is why he has no problem killing the Golden Dawn, which would’ve been decimated if their captain hasn’t saved them. </p><p>And that is why it must be Yuno who finishes him off. </p><p>The last part of the Tree of Qliphoth splits into three branches, with Dante, Vanica and Zenon Zogratis guarding Yami, Princess Lolopechka and William respectively. Because of this arrangement, they have agreed to split into three different teams, with Asta fighting Dante, Noelle fighting Vanica, and Yuno taking care of Zenon. </p><p>There are others with him – Nozel, Rill, Fuegoleon, all of them well-respected captains - people who defend him, cut off Zenon’s bones and leave the space wide open for his Spirit of Zephyr. Normally, it’s unbecoming for a rookie like him, vice-captain or not, to be so bold as to lead the offense, but they all understand. </p><p>“Zenon Zogratis massacred my entire family when the three of them took over Spade Kingdom. He’s mine.” </p><p><i>Use your powers use my power kill him kill him kill him - </i> </p><p>There has always more inside of him. More power. More potential. <i>More Grace.</i> All he needs to do is to release it. </p><p>And that is exactly what he does. </p><p>*** </p><p>Pain is the first thing Yuno knows. </p><p>Pain like there is lead in his blood and needles in his lungs. Pain like an invisible hand has sneaked past his ribcage to claw out his heart. Pain like there are shackles chained around his wrist and ankle. Ever since he learns how to walk, every movement, every spoken word, every breath he takes, is <i>pain pain pain.</i></p><p>And yet – </p><p>Yet now, there is no pain any longer. For the first time in Yuno’s life, he learns what it feels like to breathe and not having to worry about his lungs failing him. For the first time in Yuno’s life, he feels truly <i>free,</i> unencumbered by his own body and the world around him. </p><p>The lead in his blood, the needles in his lungs, the hand that claw out his heart, the shackles chained around his wrist and ankle, have all been melted and mold into something else. </p><p>Into the halo above his head and the wings on his back, all six of them. </p><p><i>Ah, so that must’ve been the cause of the pain. A humanly body aches because it can’t handle all this Grace inside.</i> Yuno thinks, though it’s hard to differentiate his own thoughts from the voice at the back of his head. </p><p>
  <i>You have done it yes yes yes my child one of mine one of mine one of mine - </i>
</p><p>“Shut up.” Yuno says, and it does exactly that, allowing his mind to clear just enough to comprehend his surroundings.  </p><p>The first thing he notices is that everything is <i>glowing</i>. </p><p>The second thing he notices is that, <i>no</i>, everything is not glowing. <i>He</i> is. </p><p>The third thing he notices is his Spirit of Zephyr, constructed and reinforced by everything he has, magic and Grace and everything in between, piercing through Zenon’s chest. It’s a lethal wound – anyone can see that – and maybe that is why the Zogratis makes no attempt to heal himself. Instead, he trains his eyes on Yuno, on his wings and his halo, a strange, undecipherable look on his face. </p><p>But maybe it is not so strange or undecipherable. Yuno knows that expression is, what it entails. But he refuses to believe that is the case. It has to be something else. </p><p>Zenon Zogratis is a cruel, heartless man who kills without remorse. He comes and gets the job done and leaves. And that is why there is no way that there should be pure, unadulterated <i>fear</i> on his face. </p><p>“You…. You are…” The man gasps out, voice low and disembodied and definitely not human. That tells Yuno that he isn’t talking to Zenon anymore. It’s the devil speaking now. </p><p>Zenon will die soon, and so will his devil. But Yuno has come too far to take chances, so he twists his sword just a little deeper into his opponent’s heart, dyeing the whole floor blood red, just to make sure that the bastard will die and stay dead. And still, even in that state, Zenon – or rather, Zenon's devil – does not take his eyes off him. </p><p>That is when Yuno sees it. At this distance, he can feel how familiar their magic are. This feels different from Bell. It feels even different from the time he faces Zagred. This doesn’t just feel like kin. </p><p>This devil – Beelzebub, Yuno knows this name like he knows his own magic – feels like it and Yuno have been <i>twins</i>, born (created?) at the exact same time, in the exact same place, by the same parent (creator?). </p><p>It looks like it wants to talk to him, but after everything, Yuno is no longer interested in what it has to say. So he musters all his strength and pulls his sword out of Zenon’s – Beelzebub’s – heart, granting them a quick death. </p><p>He expects the body to fall over like a rag doll, but instead, there is a hand gripping his shirt tightly and a face looking up to his, <i>pleading.</i> </p><p>“No, Gabriel, you don’t understand – please – ”</p><p>And it feels like he’s been thrown off a cliff, dizzy and disorientating. Suddenly, everything feels right for the very first time, as his magic, his Grace, sing in joy. Somewhere within the his consciousness, he can feel Bell laughing (crying? praying? worshipping?) but he isn’t sure if it’s her or the voice at the back of his head, though that doesn’t really matter anymore. The two of them could’ve easily been one.  </p><p>That’s his name, given to him by his creator, a very long time ago. That is the name that signify his status, his duties, his missions. </p><p>Except it isn’t. Because he has no creator. Because he knows what his parents – the Grinberyall’s - look like, from the memories Ralph shares with him, knows what his duties are as a Magic Knight and vice-captain of the Golden Dawn, knows what his name is. </p><p>“My name is Yuno,” he says, and pushes the hand off, just as Zenon’s grimoire disintegrates. And that is that.  </p><p>He turns to the rest of his team, who all wear various expression of awestruck and disbelief on their faces. </p><p>“Noelle told me they managed to defeat Megicula and is currently heading towards Asta’s direction.” Nozel manages, finally, forcing his words out as if it takes him immense effort to do so, and Yuno understands why. </p><p>Royalty or not, chosen king or not, Nozel is still just human, just as the rest of them are humans. They aren’t used to the presence of an angel, and Yuno isn’t just any angel. </p><p>Angels are created perfectly, into their designated place in the hierarchical structure. They abandon their Grace when they fall, but their shapes remain as is, as their creator have made them to be. Zagred has four black wings as symbols of its power, because it was a Cherub once. Beelzebub has six, because before it fell, it was one of the fourteen Seraphim, a member of the Highest Order, one of Heaven’s most powerful angel. </p><p>(Here is the thing, angels don’t become devils. They may <i>call</i> themselves that, but that doesn’t mean they are. All devils are angels in the end.) </p><p>Something tells him Lucifero has six, as well. </p><p>“Let’s head there, then.” Yuno orders after releasing William’s shackles, which is inappropriate, as he is only vice-captain, but they all follow regardless.</p><p>*** </p><p>By the time everyone arrive at the final destination, Asta is just about to finish off Dante, a victory achieved by strengthening the relationship between him and his devil just enough so that the two of them can come together as one, just as Yuno has done with Bell. </p><p>“Amazing.” Fuegoleon marvels. “Terrifying, but amazing. But he’s – ”</p><p>“Hesitating.” Nozel finishes off, eyes not leaving two dancing devils on the battlefield. The eldest Silva is correct. At that close of the distance, with the anti-magic flowing through him, it shouldn’t have taken long for Asta to kill his opponent, but he isn’t. Instead, he is aiming his swords at non-lethal areas, as if trying to immobilize Dante.  </p><p>It isn’t hard to see why. Lucifero might have been a devil, but Dante is just a human. A vile, despicable human, but one nevertheless, and Asta can’t kill him unless pushed to the brink. That is just the kind of person Asta is. </p><p>So Yuno steps in and finishes off the job for him. </p><p>Killing Dante is easy with the powers he currently possesses; all the holiness he’s kept inside of him. Angels abandon their Grace when they choose to fall, and thus, there is nothing they are more afraid of. </p><p>Dante Zogratis dies screaming, but there is no Lucifero anywhere. The devil does not even attempt to tell him any last warnings or advices like his companions have done, and Yuno wonders why that is. </p><p>He doesn’t have to ask that question for long, for the ground beneath them splits open and a hand too large to be human’s pushes through. </p><p>*** </p><p>Yuno has doubts. </p><p>He’s always kept his suspicions in mind, ever since he’s first heard of the Zogratis siblings. They are powerful, sure, but there are even more powerful individuals in the Spade Kingdom alone. There has to be another reason as to why three of the most powerful devils in the Underworld choose them. And Yuno think he has an idea. </p><p>Dante uses flesh magic. Vanica uses blood magic. Zenon uses bone magic. Together, they can make a body. And if there is someone who is capable of complex forbidden magic, they can summon their soul from the Underworld and put it in a new body without activating the Tree of Qliphoth. He’s seen this with the elves, with Vetto and Fana. </p><p>Before it was a devil, Lucifero was Heaven’s favorite, and it took half of Heaven with it when it decided to fall. Such a task can only be accomplished by such a devil. </p><p>Lucifero is taller than most buildings and has white hair and a pale face and eyes as dark as the night. It is beautiful, even like this, even when it opens its jaws wide and extends its clawed hands and threatens to kill them all. </p><p>“Gabriel,” it coos, like greeting an old friend, and Yuno's stomach sinks. “It’s been a while. You are different now. The same, but different.” </p><p>“It’s Yuno,” he corrects, but he doesn’t expect that name to be acknowledged at all. To these devils, he is always going to be Gabriel.  </p><p>Bodies aren’t important to angels. Neither are memories. Magic is. Grace is. And what are devils, but angels in the end? </p><p>Lucifero chuckles. “Whatever. Though I’m glad we get to see each other again, you are in the way. I’m going to have to kill you. Sorry in advanced.” </p><p>Yuno shakes his head. “There is no need to apologize.” </p><p>He raises Spirit of Zephyr and uses his wings to sprint forward with full force, Asta right by his side. </p><p>“I won’t, either.” </p><p>*** </p><p>With the way both of them are right now, Yuno has thought that they can do it. But Yuno barely comprehends his powers, barely knows what this Grace is, and Asta is just getting used to his own devil. Lucifero is the most powerful devil in the Underworld. It has lived longer than all of them combined, and if they don’t stop it soon, it is going to outlive all of humanity, as well. </p><p>They are not alone. The rest of the captains and their remaining squad mates are here helping him. Somewhere along the way, Yuno feels Mimosa’s powers closing up his wounds. Somewhere on the battlefield, the Silva’s and the Vermillion’s are distracting Lucifero while the Black Bulls gather around Asta to support and protect him. </p><p>“Asta would be fine.” Mimosa reassures him. “They won’t let him die.” </p><p>Because <i>of course</i> she knows that is what he cares about the most. But everyone can see that. Yuno isn’t exactly subtle and neither is Asta. </p><p>“We are losing.” He says, and Mimosa only nods as she tries to look anywhere but his wings. </p><p>“But we haven’t lost yet.” She says, full of determination. “We can do this.” </p><p>“Yes,” he nods in reply. </p><p>They are trying their best, but they are also cautious as well. They have already come this far; it would all be for nothing if they perish here. But that is what causes them tactical disadvantage. They are just lacking that one inch of extra power needed to fully finish Lucifero off. If Yuno only knows how Grace works well enough to utilize it. If only he was stronger – </p><p>And then he doesn’t have to. </p><p>The sky, which has been turned pitch black, is suddenly doused in light. Tendrils of light rapidly descend downwards, forming around Lucifero like a cage. It seems like Lucifero is already aware of what is happening, for it lets out a deafening roar and unleashes all of its powers at once, destroying everything around them. </p><p>Yuno quickly gets back on his feet and summons wind arks underneath them, hoping that it would be enough to carry them to safety. Except he doesn’t need to, because the same tendrils of light are now formed around him and his companions, casting a protective shield over them. </p><p>The light gathers around Lucifero, wrapping around its limbs and torso like chains. More spears of light pour down, embedding themselves in Lucifero’s chest, piercing through his heart. The devil screams as it shoves and struggles against its bonds, but its efforts are futile. The match has been decided. </p><p>From the sky, a figure emerges, six wings on its backs, a grimoire in its hands and its eyes a too familiar shade of gold. Just as it landed, it curls its hands into a fist, squeezing all the light into a massive ball, choking out any life within it. </p><p>And just like that, the most powerful devil in the Underworld vanishes into thin air. </p><p>“That’s so cool.” Asta comments, catching the creature’s attention – no, not just any creature, an angel like Beelzebub and Lucifero. Like him. </p><p>The angel approaches both of them, not taking its eyes off Asta’s grimoire. Yuno has expected some sort of greeting, but instead, it just shakes its head. </p><p>“If it wasn’t for your efforts in weakening him, I wouldn’t have been able to finish him off. For that, you have my gratitude, mages of the Clover Kingdom.” </p><p>It turns to Yuno, and there is no fear in its eyes. Instead, it smiles as it bows its head, as if they are equals. No, Yuno knows for a fact they are. “Gabriel.” </p><p>Yuno doesn’t attempt to correct it. He can’t do anything but stare at the Seraph in front of him and try to not think about how the voice at the back of his head is cackling. </p><p><i>My children my children you are all my children </i> </p><p>It takes him too long, but Yuno finally finds it in him to speak again, to call the creature with the name he has always known. </p><p>“Michael.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, that is...something. </p><p>Just a note, but the plural for Seraph is Seraphim (something about some latin shit) and the plural for Cherub is Cherubim. They refer to the same thing. </p><p>Also, just in case it isn't clear: </p><p>Fuegoleon and Nozel -&gt; chosen king<br/>Sister Theresa -&gt; sage<br/>Marie -&gt; Prophet </p><p>Hope you enjoy it! If you have any questions, feel free to @ me <a href="https://twitter.com/MarveIousMar">@MarveIousMar</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Immortality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are no goodbyes. </p><p>Such things would be unnecessary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some description of graphic sex here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all bid one another goodbyes and return to their respective squads. There doesn't need to be any grand gesture or celebration - they are exhausted, and what they have just done would’ve easily gotten them enough merits to last the whole year. If it has been any other day, Yuno would’ve asked for a rare day off and headed to the Black Bulls headquarter. By now, he would’ve cuddled into the blankets with Asta, his nose buried in ash blond hair. </p><p>But instead, he directs his broom to head back to Hage. He doesn’t visit the church again, nor does he greet Sister Lily, Father Orsi or the rest of the kids. Instead, he finds himself on top of the massive skull of what was once Licht, who turned himself into a devil so that he wouldn’t fall into the hands of one. </p><p>That is what devils do – they lure the good and holy into temptation, so that one day they can destroy Heaven and all of humanity. This is why it’s an angel’s duty to stop them. Yuno knows all of this, because though he is human now, he used to be something more. </p><p>(But all devils are angels in the end. But what devils are capable of, angels are as well. But – )</p><p>He meets Michael there, who has discarded its armor for a long overcoat. It is beautiful – all angels are beautiful even after they stop being one – with trimmed golden hair and a kind, delicate face. But Yuno knows better than to think of this creature in front of him as fragile. Michael is the leader of the angels, and there is a good reason for that. </p><p>“Gabriel.” It greets him, as polite as ever. Yuno doesn’t correct it, because there is no point.</p><p>“Michael.” He greets back. “I believe you called for me.” </p><p>They are angels. They have ways of communicating with one another that extend beyond the physical. </p><p>“Yes, I did.” Michael nods. But it doesn’t dive into the topic straight away. Instead, it casts a dismissive glance towards Hage, towards the church and the villagers Yuno loves to dearly. </p><p>“I believe this is where you have spent the majority of this life.” It says finally. “It must’ve been tough, living in such an… inappropriate place, when you could’ve spent your time in the Spade Castle, getting to know your Grace and your duties better.” </p><p>On his shoulder, Bell is nodding vigorously in agreement. Yuno holds his tongue, or else he would’ve grabbed Michael’s collars and told him to shut his mouth. He might be an angel, but he has no memory of that place called Heaven, not like he has with Hage. </p><p>“I heard you have a new job now.” The Seraph keeps talking. “Magic Knight. What an interesting title. Though the work seems a bit monotonous.” </p><p>This time, Yuno responds. “I enjoy it.” </p><p>Michael looks at him, eyes loaded with meaning and <i>judgement.</i> They are equals, and angels aren’t supposed to flinch, but Yuno is a human, with a humanly body, and so he does. </p><p>“Better than returning to Spade? There, you can become king. You can have access to the resources needed to understand your powers better, learn how to control your Grace again.” </p><p>It’s certainly an attractive option – to everyone else, that is. Yuno thinks about his surviving squad mates and William and emerald eyes and makes up his mind. </p><p>“Give me a year.” He says. Michael looks like it doesn’t approve, but it doesn’t protest, either. Instead, it disappeared as quickly as it has arrived. </p><p>Bell, however, isn’t so compliant. </p><p>“What do you mean a year? Go now! That is where you’re supposed to be.” She whines, and he ignores her as he heads back to the village. </p><p>Ralph meets him on the way there, darting between his and Michael’s retreating figure. He doesn’t ask how the two of them know one another. Spade isn’t just the land of the angels. It’s founded by angels, protected by angels, chosen by the divinity from above for Their grand plans. Ralph is probably the reason why Michael is even here in the first place. </p><p>“So…” The man begins awkwardly. “A year?” </p><p>“Yes, a year.” Yuno nods firmly, leaving no space for question or argument. The message is clear, and Ralph doesn't dare question it. </p><p>“I will see you later, then. I will get the castle ready for your arrival.” </p><p>Castle. Royalty. Kingship. All those things would’ve thrilled anyone else, and it should excite Yuno, too. After all, he’s striving to be Wizard King. But instead, all he feels is a sense of foreboding. He doesn’t want any of those things. </p><p>He has always known exactly what he wants. </p><p>*** </p><p>Julius meets him on his way back to the Golden Dawn headquarter, a pensive expression on his face. He still only has a sliver of his former power, so someone else must’ve accompanied him here. Yuno has an idea who that is. </p><p>“I just came back from a meeting with Michael, the angel who helped us defeat Lucifero.” Yuno explains, not that he needs to, but he does anyway. No matter what, he is still a Magic Knight and Julius is still the Wizard King. </p><p>“I see.” Julius says. “Are you going to stay here, in the Clover Kingdom?” </p><p>Julius has a playful personality, but he can be surprisingly frank when the situation demands. It is easy to lie to him when he's in this state, but Yuno doesn’t want to. </p><p>“For now.” He answers honestly. Thankfully, Julius does not point out his wording. </p><p>Yami is waiting for him outside of his bedroom, his fingers tight around his new katana and a cigarette in his mouth. They aren’t allowed to smoke here, but the Black Bulls captain doesn’t care about that and Yuno won’t stop him. Besides, he isn’t going to be here long enough for it to become a hindrance. </p><p>“I’m not here to tell you what to do. I trust that smart people like you know what you’re doing.” Yami gets straight to the point, taking another drag of his cigarette. “All I’m going to say is, think about the people around you, folks who love and care for you, before you make your decision.” </p><p>Yami has always been more clever than he lets on, and as much as the other captains hate to admit it, he has better foresight than any of them. There is no better proof of that than in the Black Bulls squad itself. But Yuno can’t help but think that the man is underestimating him.  </p><p>“I will keep that in mind.” Yuno answers cautiously and strides past the Magic Knight Captain, into his room, locking the door behind him. </p><p>Think about the people around him? </p><p>Who does Yami think Yuno is doing all of this for? </p><p>*** </p><p>The next day, Yuno finally asks for that day off and heads straight to the Black Bulls. </p><p>Asta pushes him against the wall as soon as he makes his way through the door and kisses him until they are both gasping for air. It’s been too long, and Yuno is all too happy to reciprocate, sneaking his hands underneath his boyfriend’s shirt to glide over smooth skin and muscled backs until Asta moans so prettily against him. </p><p>“So, you got something you want to tell me?” Asta says when he pulls back, wiping away the strand of saliva near his mouth. Yuno is distracted, but not enough to dive in for another kiss. Instead, he takes back a step and spreads his wings, large enough to cover the whole room. Just as he does that, the pain inside of him subsides, and he can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. </p><p>It’s a small gesture, but it doesn’t escape Asta’s notice. “Does it hurt less, now that the wings are out?” He asks gently. </p><p>Yuno nods. “I think this is the cause of the pain. My body is human, but this Grace isn’t, and my body isn’t equipped to carry it.” </p><p>Asta spares a quick glance at the wings, and Yuno won’t fault him if he asks to touch it. He’s seen the curious stares from others, how they look towards him the same way they look towards the sky, worshipful and reverent. Instead, Asta kisses Yuno again, near the corner of his mouth, soft as a morning breeze. </p><p>“I see.” He says as he pulls away. “I’m glad it stops hurting, then.” </p><p>It’s Yuno’s turn now, as he lifts up Asta’s right arm – though he doesn’t know if it can be called Asta’s arm anymore. No, he <i>knows</i> for a fact it can’t be. That arm belongs to the devil now. </p><p>(Except… does it? Because this feels different from Zagred or Beelzebub or Megicula or Lucifero. This feels different from Bell. From Michael. And aren’t devils all angels in the end? Then, what is this?) </p><p>“This is…” Yuno trails off, unsure of what to say. Asta blushes, bashful but not ashamed, as he clears his throat. </p><p>“I had to get more powerful to defeat Lucifero,” Asta begins to explain, “so I made a deal with my devil, to gain more of its powers.” </p><p>Yuno nods as he absent-mindedly traces over the lines of the inhuman arm, noting in the way the hair at the back of his head stands up and his magic recoils. “Does it hurt?” </p><p>Asta shakes his head. “Not really. It’s more an inconvenience than anything else.” He turns away, not looking Yuno in the eye. The tips of his ears are red, but not for the reason Yuno likes. It’s almost like Asta thinks Yuno will turn him away, which is impossible. “Do you… do you mind it?” </p><p>Yuno <i>should</i>. He is an angel, and this arm – whatever this is, whatever devil it belongs to, is the furthest thing from angelic. He is human, too, and this is something any other human would be afraid of. </p><p>But he is also Yuno, and Asta will forever be Asta, no matter what happens. </p><p>“I don’t mind.” He says, and kisses Asta again as he maneuvers both of them onto the bed. </p><p>Asta’s right arm belongs to his devil now, and every moment they spend together, Bell and the voice at the back of his head tells him to get away. <i>Dangerous filthy sinful abominable kill them kill them kill them.</i> </p><p>Here is the thing: Yuno has already known this. He doesn’t need anyone telling him that. But that doesn’t mean he will listen. Asta’s arm, no matter how abominable it might be, is his decision to make. That is what is so beautiful about Asta. Everyone is bound by their magic, while he has none. The only reason he is able to get to where he is right now is because he works hard and is willing to pay whatever price needed to get more power. Yuno cannot hate those decisions simply because he loves Asta too much and Asta is the one who makes them. </p><p>Yuno, with his four-leaf grimoire and his wind spirit and the Grace inside of him, cannot say the same. </p><p>*** </p><p>A year is not a short amount of time, but it’s not a long one either. It is just enough for Yuno to start working on his plans. </p><p>He returns to Hage frequently to inquire about the cottage in the middle of the woods, the one where Fanzell and Asta have met for the first time. The village chief tells him that the owner of the building has abandoned it and moved somewhere else, and he can have it if he wishes. The next day, he goes to the Black Bulls and tells Asta as much, and the boy has smiled knowingly at him and tells him that they should take a whole week off. </p><p>Normally, Yuno wouldn’t have allowed himself to do such a thing. He is the vice-captain of the Golden Dawn, struggling to rebuild his squad from total destruction. He has duties as a Magic Knight, and there is still so much they have to do to undo the damage caused by the Zogratis’s. </p><p>But this time, he doesn’t care. </p><p>He knows this is just as hard a choice for Asta as it is for him. If his boyfriend can make concessions, surely Yuno can, too. </p><p>They spend the following week moving the remaining of their belongings, not that there are that many in the first place, out of the church and into the cottage. When they are done, they begin planning and building new furniture – chairs and tables for the dining area, counters and cupboards and shelves for Yuno’s books and Asta’s souvenirs, a bed large enough for both of them. Most of those things aren’t perfect, but those are <i>theirs</i>, and that is all Yuno cares about. </p><p>The Black Bulls and Golden Dawn members come sometimes, bringing with them various foods and offers of assistance. The Vermillion’s visit occasionally, with Leopold being too eager to help them despite not being asked, and Yuno doesn’t have the patience to tell him no. So he sits nearby and silently observes the youngest Vermillion and Asta attempting to figure out how to build a stove together, a stern Fuegoleon by his side. </p><p>He doesn’t tell Fuegoleon or Nozel about the crown around their heads, but both of them must’ve already known, must’ve felt <i>something</i> in them reaching out the first time Yuno spreads his wings and shows them his Grace. </p><p>Fuegoleon doesn’t ask him about his plans, about Spade and Michael and the angels, but he must’ve known, too. </p><p>Yuno has a feeling that everyone does. And that includes Asta. </p><p>But Asta won’t pressure him. Won’t tell him to stay just because he has to. Will only huddle closer to his side and kiss him and tells Yuno that he will be here no matter what. </p><p>“Whatever happens, Yuno is Yuno.” </p><p>That’s right. He doesn’t care what name others call him. Gabriel or not, a Grinberyall or not, in the end, he is Yuno. He ought to remember that, and others ought to, as well. </p><p>*** </p><p>On their eighteen birthday, Yuno brings Asta back to their shared home and fucks him on the bed they’ve built together. He grips onto Asta’s hips tight enough to bruise and kisses tears-stained cheeks until they come together and thinks, <i>this is what I’m living, loving, fighting for, no matter what cost.</i> </p><p>Yuno’s home has never been a place. But this cottage, this nest he and Asta have made together, is the closest thing to it. No matter where he goes, no matter what happens, he is always going to come back here, and he promises Asta exactly that. </p><p>“Whatever happens in the future,” he murmurs into Asta’s ears late into the night, when both of them are exhausted, “know that I love you. Never, ever doubt that.” </p><p>He hasn’t expected Asta to bursts into laughter and kisses to rain down his face. </p><p>“I’ve never doubted that.” His boyfriend tells Yuno when he pulls away. “Never have. Never will.” </p><p>And that is all the reassurance Yuno needs. </p><p>Asta is still asleep when Yuno leaves their shared home, bringing nothing with him but his broom and an overly enthusiastic Bell. He does not come to the church to see the people he has spent the majority of his childhood with. Neither does he return to the Golden Dawn where his squad mates must have been waiting for their vice-captain. </p><p>He heads to the border between Clover and Spade, where Michael and Ralph are waiting for him. </p><p>There are no goodbyes. </p><p>Such things would be unnecessary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got bored so I posted this somewhat early. </p><p>If you have any questions, feel free to @ me <a href="https://twitter.com/MarveIousMar">@MarveIousMar</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The choices are Yuno's to make.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Spade, Yuno has a castle and legions of men and angels under his command, but he doesn’t care about any of that. </p><p>“Teach me how to utilize my Grace.” He tells Michael the moment he’s finished his introductions to the army he will one day lead. </p><p>“Of course.” The leader of the angel nods. “But let’s introduce you to everybody first.”</p><p>*** </p><p>Here is the truth. </p><p>All devils are angels in the end, which means all that is called “devil’s magic” is just angel’s magic. That is why no one else can use Forbidden Magic better than elves and devils and angels. That is because forbidden magic is just angel’s magic – magic that Yuno, before his name is Yuno, teaches the humans. </p><p>(Well, technically, he teaches the humans <i>all</i> magic, but let's not get into that.)</p><p>There is a Tree of Qliphoth that can open the gate to the Underworld, which means there is a version of it that enables the gate to Heaven. </p><p>The Tree of Sefirot is glowing and beautiful and too entirely heartbreaking, and Yuno clenches his fist as rage bubbles in his chest once again. Because he recognizes this, how familiar this magic is. </p><p>The Tree of Qliphoth requires two sacrifices – a dark magic user and a world tree magic user. Surely, the Tree of Sefirot demands the opposite of that price – light magic. Light magic is incredibly rare, but Spade is practically under the angels’ thumb, and eventually, they must've found someone able to use it. But where could they have found someone who could use world tree magic? </p><p>Surely, they couldn’t have. So they must’ve used the closest alternative they could find. </p><p>The earth spirit of the four great attributes isn’t capable of just earth magic. She can also use plant magic, flower magic and tree magic. There is no one else more suitable. </p><p>For once, he wishes she’s defied Heaven’s orders and escaped to where they cannot find her, but he knows she hasn’t. Unlike the human he names her after, she actually listens. </p><p>Yuno, before his name is Yuno, created the four elemental spirits as a bridge between humans and angels. Bell is always going to be his favorite, but he has always had a soft spot for Eve. She has a stubborn streak to her that he secretly admires, even when other spirits frown upon her. She brings his magic stones and his teachings to the humans, just like how he’s taught her, but she doesn’t stop just there. She encourages them to use that knowledge as foundation to learn more, become more, and that is exactly what the humans do. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Michael nudges at him, confused, like it doesn’t understand why Yuno is angry. He doesn’t expect it to. </p><p>He shakes his head and uncurls his fist. “Nothing.”  </p><p>Angels aren’t supposed to develop attachments, to their creations or to each other. They are here to follow commands, to make their creator’s words come true, even at the cost of their own lives.</p><p>Yuno doesn't have any memory with her the way he does with Bell. However, it is within human's nature to grieve, so he grieves anyway. </p><p>*** </p><p>Heaven is divided into three parts, the Lowest Order, Middle Order, and Highest Order. Each group has their own roles to fulfill, and thus, they all have different power levels. The angels of the Highest Order, the Seraphim, Cherubim and Thrones, enjoy authority and privilege, while the lesser angels have to remain there, forced to be used as mere pawns in their creator’s games and sacrifices for the greater good. It reminds Yuno too much of the divide in the Clover Kingdom between the Forsaken Realm, Common Realm, and Noble Realm. It makes him wonder if the angels see it too – how similar they are to the humans they all claim to despise. </p><p>But they don’t. Angels are created perfectly, to a certain definition and arbitrary standard of perfection, and that doesn’t make them any wiser. It makes them obtuse. </p><p>And to a certain extent, Yuno is too. But he isn’t just an angel. He is human now, a human with his own thoughts and memories and emotions and <i>love,</i> and that makes all the difference. </p><p>There were once fourteen Seraphim, the Seven Heavenly Virtues and the Seven Deadly Sins, but now there are only seven.</p><p>There were once twenty-eight Cherubim, and now there are only fourteen. </p><p>There were once twenty-four Thrones, and now there are only twelve. </p><p>There were once a thousand three hundred and thirty-two angels in Heaven. Then, six hundred and sixty-six of them started to fall. Now, there are six-hundred and sixty-six angels left, and they talk about the fallen constantly. Snarling about how those traitors dare to turn away from their creator. Envious that they don’t have the courage to do the same thing. Laughing that they will all teach those self-proclaimed devils a lesson, and that day will come very, very soon. </p><p>Yuno doesn’t know what they mean by that (but he does, it’s always been there – the mission that his creator imbues into his head every night, the whispers of the voice at the back of his head). Neither does he care. </p><p>All he cares about is memorizing all six-hundred and sixty-five faces in front of him and making a choice. </p><p>All his life, Yuno has been handed everything on a silver platter – his heritage, his Grace, his magic, and even Bell. All his life, he’s never had to make a decision that is considered to be difficult. </p><p>Well, technically, this one isn’t that difficult, either. </p><p>But it’s his to make. </p><p>***  </p><p>“Grace is a symbol of status, more than anything else.” Michael explains as it draws out its six wings to match Yuno’s own. “Our wings are there, but they are pretty much useless without our Grace. Wings reinforced by Grace can act as a shield, making it extremely useful in combat.” </p><p>To demonstrate, the Seraph draws out a sword of light and directs it towards Yuno’s direction, too fast for his eyes to dodge when he isn’t in Spirit Dive, something both of them are too aware of. But they also know his Grace will protect him. </p><p>Just as predicted, his wings immediately encases itself around his body, shielding him from the attack, which bounces back and destroys a nearby wall. </p><p>Michael nods approvingly and steps back. This time, another angel – another Seraph - is by his side, a flaming sword in his hands. </p><p>“On the most basic level, the Grace inside of you can be used to increase the capacity of your magic. You can redirect your Grace into your preferred weapon to make them even more lethal. I don’t have a weapon, so Uriel will show you how it’s done.” </p><p>Uriel is the angel of salvation and guards over their creator's flames – the same flame that is now encasing the sword it carries. It nods at him and lifts up the hilt, casting an array to douse it with Grace. Yuno has done this subconsciously before, during his battle with Zenon and Beelzebub, but now, he finally learns how to do it properly. </p><p>“Thank you.” He thanks, not taking his eyes off Uriel’s flaming sword. It's one of the only relic their creator has left behind before They leave. Nothing creation magic can construe will ever match its power and destructive force. Even the mightiest of angels would struggle against such a weapon.</p><p>An idea starting to form in his head. Something mischievous. Something dangerous. Something definitely blasphemous. </p><p>Stealing is already considered immoral by human standards, but for angels, it’s even more so. They are supposed to be created perfectly, and to dabble in something so inherently against their nature is almost as bad as abandoning your Grace and letting yourself fall. </p><p>But Yuno is human now, as much as he is an angel, if not even more so. He’s done plenty of terrible things, and he is about to do more. </p><p>“Spar with me?” He offers, and Uriel nods, spreading his wings to cover his whole body like a shield. </p><p>Uriel is different from any other fighter Yuno has ever encountered. The wings are almost impossible to penetrate, capable of instinctively defending their bearer. To even have a chance of getting a hit on something like this, Yuno has to not only get Uriel off guard but also to pinpoint the spots the wings won’t be able to reach and concentrate his attacks there. And even then, there is no way to know if Uriel is luring him into a trap or not. </p><p>But if the opponent is easy, Yuno won’t learn. That is why he gains more experience and skills fighting Beelzebub than anyone else. The rest of the Seraphim still have their memories with them, their knowledge, while Yuno abandons all of that to go to the human world. But if he is given enough time, he will catch up with them in no time, and maybe even surpass them. </p><p>
  <i>Well done my child my children get stronger you have to be stronger so that you can kill kill kill - </i>
</p><p>“I will return to the library.” Uriel says as it puts away its sword. </p><p>“Very well. I will also return to the office. There are some paperwork that need figuring out.” Michael says, turning to Yuno. “I suggest you rest as well. It has been a long day.” </p><p>Yuno shakes his head. “I’ve just learned a new skill. I have to make sure I master it, so I will stay here. You guys return first.” </p><p>If Michael is suspicious, it doesn’t show. “I will see you in the morning then.” </p><p>As soon as the two of them are gone, Yuno takes out his Spirit of Zephyr and begins to go through the basics once again. </p><p>Yuno has royal blood, but he’s raised in an orphanage in a small village in the middle of nowhere. He’s taught that if he works hard, his efforts will pay off eventually. So that is what he does – while Asta trains his body, Yuno hones his magic, mastering his control over his wind, allowing new spells to develop and slowly unlocking the potential inside of him. And yet, each time, his hard work alone is not enough. Each time, there is either Asta or some new element interrupting them and granting Yuno new abilities. Each time, Yuno comes out wondering if his training even pays off. </p><p>But this time, he has a feeling he will reap the fruits of his hard work. </p><p>So he keeps training.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really go into detail about Heaven because it's not necessary. But for any folks who are curious, the angelic hierarchy is loosely based on the ideas presented in the book <i>De Coelesti Hierachia </i> by Pseudo-Dionysius the Areopagite. It goes something like this, with the highest being the most powerful. </p><p>Highest order: Seraphim (six wings) -&gt; Cherubim (four wings) -&gt; Thrones (four wings)</p><p>Middle Order (all two wings): Dominions = Virtues = Powers </p><p>Lowest Order (all two wings): Principalities -&gt; Archangels -&gt; Angels </p><p>If you have any questions, feel free to @ me <a href="https://twitter.com/MarveIousMar">@MarveIousMar</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If all devils are angels in the end, what are devils, actually?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is when it starts to get really... blasphemous. So yeah... I warned yall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is the truth. </p><p>Magic is an angelic construction. All humans are certainly capable of magic – capable of dwelling mana inside of themselves – but the angels are the ones who first teach them how to manifest it, teach them how to make grimoires. And the humans go on to teach that to their children, until it becomes something all of them can do subconsciously and intuitively. </p><p>(Well, almost all of them.)</p><p>All devils are angels in the end, because even though all of them abandon their Grace when they fall, their magic stays. That is why they can use such powerful, unique magic. That is why they can utilize the magic stones so efficiently. Because at the end of the day, all magic stones are made from Grace. At the end of the day, Grace is what “devils” fear the most, but also what they yearn for most desperately. </p><p>If magic is angelic, what can anti-magic be? </p><p>If all devils are angels in the end, what are devils, actually? </p><p>*** </p><p>There is tension rumbling in the air, Yuno can tell that much. Before coming here, Yuno doesn’t know why, but now he does. </p><p>Angels have always been able to communicate with one another on a level beyond physical. He has no memories of when he was one, but he still is one, with all the Grace inside of him and six glowing wings. It doesn’t come back to him what his missions are, what his duties to heaven are, until it all does.</p><p><i>It’s time it’s time it’s finally time - </i> </p><p>It’s been two years – two years since he departed from his and Asta’s shared home, two years since he returned to Spade and reclaimed his birthright, two years since he became Gabriel again to the rest of the angels. </p><p>During that time, he learns all that he can from the Divine Archive, every single spell he deems to be useful to get himself stronger, sharpening his magic and Grace and blade until he makes sure he can win against every opponent who face him, to make himself untouchable. </p><p>In that time, he’s been in the shadow, watching, hesitating, waiting. </p><p>“It’s time.” Michael declares, a whip made out of light in its hands. The other Seraphim are ready too, standing by with their respective weapons, waiting for a signal by their leader. Uriel has its flaming sword in its hands, passed down by its creator, just for this day. </p><p>“It’s time!” Bell shouts gleefully. Too gleefully, if Yuno has anything to say about it.</p><p><i>It’s time.</i> Yuno thinks. </p><p>And together, all six hundred and sixty-six angels march down the Underworld. </p><p>*** </p><p>Coming to the human world is the hardest thing any angel or devil can ever attempt. When their creator casts the humans away from the Eden, They put up a barrier around Heaven to ensure permanently that humans won’t be able to reenter. That is why the Tree of Qliphoth and Sefirot are such extraordinary discoveries, invented by millenniums of development in magic. Such a thing can only be created by humans, who have been given the free will to do whatever they please, who uses this free will to do amazing, miraculous things (and terrible, appalling things, too). </p><p>Compared to going to the human world, going to the Underworld is… surprisingly easy. </p><p>There is a barrier of sorts between Heaven and the Underworld, but this barrier is created by magic, and the magic isn’t even that strong. Any decent Seraph or even a strong Cherub can break it. </p><p>“If we hate devils so much,” Yuno asks as he turns to Michael, “why haven’t we done this sooner?” </p><p>
  <i>Because I deem when it’s time you are my children listen to me listen to me listen to me. </i>
</p><p>“Before, our creator did not think the time is right yet.” Michael shrugs. “They think it is finally time, now. I am just following orders.” </p><p><i>Think for yourself for once,</i> Yuno thinks, but he has enough tact to not voice it out loud. </p><p>He’s always found it strange that devils want to go to the human world so much. Sure, world domination sounds tempting from a certain point of view, but it isn’t like the Underworld lacks anything that only the human world can provide. In fact, now that he’s here, it doesn’t look like a bad place to live. It actually looks quite nice. </p><p>That isn’t a surprise. All devils are angels in the end, including whoever creates this place. What else can they possibly use as inspiration but Heaven itself? </p><p>Now that Yuno thinks about it, it always feels like the devils are running away. </p><p>He finally realizes what they are running away from. </p><p>*** </p><p>Zagred wasn’t the strongest angel back then, back when it was an angel, but it was always one of the smartest and wisest among them. It wasn’t called Heaven’s strategist for nothing. Neither were Megicula or Beelzebub considered the strongest, but they were still Seraphim, angels of the Highest Order. </p><p>And Lucifero – well, there was a reason why it was called Heaven’s favorite. </p><p>On the surface, four devils don’t seem like that much of a loss, but losing those particular four puts the Underworld at a massive tactical disadvantage. Furthermore, losing three of the Seven Deadly Sins means that there are only four left – four devils to battle the Seven Heavenly Virtues, a fight that disproportionately skews towards victory for Heaven. </p><p>Not like it actually matters. This battle has been determined from the very start. </p><p>They are angels. They are created perfectly, as their creator intends for them to be. The reason for their perfection is simple – they need to be, just so that they can carry out their creator’s wishes. </p><p>Failure isn’t just discouraged. It’s not an option. </p><p>*** </p><p>There were once a thousand three hundred and thirty-two angels in Heaven. After a while, there were six hundred and sixty-six. The other half went to a place of Satan’s creation, called the Underworld, and resides there. These creatures called themselves “devils,” though that is false, since they were all angels in the end. </p><p>There were once six hundred and sixty-six fallen angels in the Underworld. </p><p>But that number is rapidly decreasing by the minute. </p><p>And Yuno is responsible for too much of it.</p><p>Asta can’t kill someone unless it is the absolute last resort. He is someone who won’t touch an innocent person, even if he’s forced to. Asta is someone Yuno wishes he could be - the kind of person he thinks everyone should strive towards. And yet, so very few people see it. Yami sees it, and that is why he takes Asta under his wings. The rest of the Black Bulls slowly see it, too. Klaus does. Mimosa does. Eventually, the captains realize just how precious he is. </p><p>But that isn’t enough. If Yuno has his way, he will make the world see what an amazing person Asta is, because Asta is the kind of person who needs to have books written about him, needs to be studied until the end of time, just so that the world can become a better place. </p><p>Magic is an angelic construction, and yet, Asta has none, and maybe that is for the better.  Yuno wishes he can be someone like that. Maybe then, he can find a way to save the devils who have done nothing wrong. Maybe then, he can find a way to do this without so much blood on his hands. </p><p>But he isn’t. </p><p>Everything is not black and white. There are brilliant humans, terrible humans, but also innocent humans. There are also brilliant devils, terrible devils, but also innocent devils. Devils who have done nothing wrong except choosing to disobey a god they deem unjust. Killing them make him sick to his stomach, and Yuno can’t help but feels distinctly like he’s committing sin. </p><p>Except as an angel, he shouldn’t. As an angel, his job – his duties, his life purpose – is to follow his creator’s words, and he is doing exactly what his creator wants.  </p><p>But who can his creator be, but a god? </p><p>A god that Yuno never believes in. </p><p>He doesn’t judge the people who choose to believe. He would have, as well, if he hasn’t known that a god exists. But it is <i>because</i> he knows They exist - knows it like he knows his own Grace and his magic and the voice at the back of his head - that he isn’t a believer. </p><p>People pray to the divinity from above to obtain some sort of salvation. Yuno knows for a fact that the god who hears their prayers isn’t interested in saving them. </p><p>That's why he doesn’t believe in worshipping entities. But neither does he believe in worshipping people. Even if he does, there is only one person who he deems worthy, and Asta doesn’t want to be worshipped. </p><p>Yuno doesn’t want to worship, either. He only wants to love. </p><p>Those who sin often go on their hands and knees in front of imitations of their god and beg for forgiveness. Yuno wants to do no such thing. He would rather seek absolution at the corner of Asta’s mouth. </p><p>So he keeps killing. </p><p>*** </p><p>There were once six hundred and sixty-six fallen angels, and now, there is about to be only one. </p><p>“We have finished off Belphegor.” Uriel informs him. “But I can’t find Satan anywhere. It must’ve been hiding. Your mana detection has always been better than any of us. Can you find it, Gabriel?” </p><p> “I will.” </p><p>Satan’s magic is darkness, which means it must’ve casted a protective shell around itself to prevent being found. But with Yuno’s abilities being the way they are, it doesn’t take long to find where the creator of the Underworld is. The devil is sitting inside of a cave, humming to some tune Yuno doesn’t recognize. He’s stepped in carefully at first, expecting some sort of trap, but then quickly realizing that there is none. Satan doesn’t even look like it’s interested in attacking him. </p><p>“Gabriel, long time no see.” It waves at him, patting the spot next to it. “Come sit. I just want to talk for a while.” </p><p>It doesn’t look like it is trying to trick him, so, with much reluctance, Yuno comes closer and does exactly that. </p><p>“It’s Yuno now.” He says, not expecting much. Which is why he is caught off guard when Satan nods towards his direction. </p><p>“Yuno it is. I’m Satan, by the way, but you’ve already known that.” </p><p>He doesn’t know how to reply to that, so he lets the devil keep talking. </p><p>“You guys arrive earlier than I thought.” Satan says, as casually as discussing the weather. “I really thought we have more time. But at least you pick a good day. The sky is clear. The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming. What a beautiful day to die.” </p><p>“You’ve always known.” He states, which earns him another nod. </p><p>“Of course. When I created this place, I knew that it wouldn’t take long for the angels to dismantle that pathetic barrier I put up. In fact, as time went on and more angels started to fall, I used to question for the longest time why Heaven hadn’t done anything yet.” </p><p>A long silence. “And then I found out why.” Satan stares straight into Yuno’s eyes, tears streaming down its cheeks. “You – you must’ve known, as well, don’t you?” </p><p>He knows he should probably stop conversing. It would only make things so much more difficult. Yet, he finds himself unable to do anything but muster up a weak answer. “Yes, yes I have.” </p><p>“What are you going to do about it?” </p><p>Yuno stares at his hands, at the blood that has thoroughly coated his sleeves – blood of brilliant and terrible and innocent devils. “What I must do.” </p><p>And what are devils, but angels in the end? </p><p>“Well then, I trust you.” Satan replies monotonously, like someone who’s given up on everything. </p><p>“Are you not going to ask?” </p><p>The devil shakes its head. “If it was the ‘you’ from before, maybe. But not now. Now, you are…” It pauses, taking a glance at him from head to toe.</p><p>“Human. And that makes all the difference.” </p><p>They aren’t friends anymore. Yet, Yuno finds himself smiling. “And what do you know about humans?” </p><p>“All sorts of things.” Satan giggles, its hair falling over its face – ash blond hair, similar to someone else Yuno knows – someone he cherishes. “Us fallen ones obtain free will when we choose to fall, and that brings us closer to the humans than angels can ever be. It enables us to learn new things, understand new things, do so many new, exciting things, too.” </p><p>“If we try hard enough, we can even create miracles.” There is a mischievous expression on its face as it brings its hand to pat its belly. “I should know.” </p><p><i>Ah.</i> </p><p>“So that devil up there is your – ”</p><p>
  <i>Why hasn’t he seen that coming?</i>
</p><p>There is a sense of deja-vu as pieces start to fall into place again. “I see.”</p><p>The grin doesn’t fade from Satan’s face. “Well, it’s good that you realize that now. I know it’s a lot to ask you to look after that unruly brat for me, but I will ask anyway.” </p><p>It grabs Yuno’s Spirit of Zephyr, pointing the blade towards its chest. “There is no more I have to say. The devils who come to the human world… have committed so much unjustifiable atrocity. I don’t expect them to be forgiven, neither do I expect it for myself.” </p><p>
  <i>That’s what devils are they take they destroy they kill kill kill </i>
</p><p>“Kill kill kill.” Bell chants within his consciousness, within the space she’s carved for herself when they become one.</p><p>“I am the last devil left in the Underworld. Kill me and finish the job.” </p><p>It doesn’t look away from him. There is no hesitation in his eyes. No fear. Only acceptance. Only sadness. </p><p>It doesn’t escape him that devils always look so sad, all the time. Because they know what is to come. Because they know they can’t do anything to stop it. </p><p>“Do it, Yuno.”  </p><p>Seraphim are the most powerful angels in Heaven, and their physical manifestations often match their ability. Back then, before Yuno becomes human, his shape was something greater, easily towering over mountains. But Satan has always been the exception – the former Seraph is an outsider, with its short stature and dark magic and wild ideas that are too dangerous for any angel to have. Yuno has none of his memories, but he is sure he must’ve hated the devil back in the days. But he is human now, and he can’t help but take a liking in how different Satan is compared to everyone else. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Yuno says uselessly as he pushes his sword into Satan’s chest, killing the devil in one quick, painless blow. </p><p>He meets Michael and the rest of the Seraphim on the way out, who all wears similar looks of satisfaction on their face, as if celebrating a job well-done. </p><p>“You look relatively unscathed.” Michael points out. “Did it not put up a fight?” </p><p>Yuno is tired. He’s sick of all of this. All he can do is shake his head. </p><p>“No, no Satan didn’t.”</p><p>Of all the deaths he’s executed today, this one is the one he regrets the most.</p><p>*** </p><p>They don’t usually have parties in Heaven. They are angels, created perfectly to follow orders. They don’t need to host parties to celebrate doing their job properly, but this time, they do. </p><p>There are too much wines and foods and singing, and everyone look so <i>happy</i> – so proud of themselves – and yet all Yuno wants is to excuse himself back into his room and ruminates on his existence all over again. </p><p>“I – I should head back.” He stumbles out a weak excuse. “I’ve gone for too long. There are matters within Spade that require my attendance.” </p><p>“Of course.” Michael nods in understanding. “But before you go, let me make an announcement.” </p><p>It lifts up its cup and turns towards the angels. </p><p>“Good work today.” It says, its voice booming across all of Heaven. “Thank to your efforts, the devils have been eliminated.” </p><p>Michael’s lips curl into a smile as it lifts its cup even higher, a gesture that sends chills down Yuno’s spine. </p><p>“However, our job is not finished, just yet. The next step will be much more difficult. Not to mention, in our way is someone very powerful. Someone very tricky to deal with. I believe you all have already known who this is.” The leader of Heaven says. “But we have six hundred and sixty-six of us. If we work together, I believe we can achieve our goals.”  </p><p>“Yes we can.” Chant the angels from all corners of Heaven, their cups in their hands and their prayers in their mouths. Yuno has to abandon his own drink, fearing that if he grips it any tighter, it might shatter into pieces. </p><p>“I will go now.” He mumbles, hiding his curled fist in his pocket. </p><p>“Alright.” Michael says. “Don’t forget to be on time tomorrow.” </p><p>“I won’t.” Yuno tells him. This time, he makes sure of it. </p><p>He goes through the Tree of Sefirot, back to the human world, back to the castle he’s called his residence for the last two years. But he can never call it home, because there is only one home Yuno has ever known. </p><p>He does not come to his office to complete paperwork that doesn’t exist. He does not return to his chamber, either. Instead, he forcefully dismisses Bell to the spirit world and calls all of his advisors into the throne room. </p><p>Asta or no Asta? Yuno has already made up his mind from the start.</p><p>*** </p><p>Here is the truth. </p><p>The number six hundred and sixty-six doesn’t become a symbol of Satan’s power for nothing. It’s the number of angels Satan lures away from Heaven – all six-hundred and sixty-six of them, all of whom drop everything for a shred of free will. </p><p>Six hundred and sixty-six angels fall. But there aren’t six hundred and sixty-six devils in the Underworld. There are six hundred and sixty-seven. </p><p>Though that is false, too. There is only one devil. All devils are angels in the end. All except for one, whose existence is a miracle in and of itself. </p><p>Though that one devil isn’t in the Underworld anymore. It has gone to the human world now, where it is supposed to be all along. </p><p>Earth is where everything starts. It is going to be where everything ends. </p><p>All angels have their names given to them by their creator. They keep this name even after they fall. There is a reason why that devil doesn't have a name until a human woman gives it one. Yuno has only ever called it “devil.” But Asta considers it a friend, to the point where he insists on calling it by its given name, Liebe. </p><p>The angels – </p><p>The angels call it the Antichrist. </p><p>Revelation states that the Antichrist is supposed to destroy the world. But Yuno knows this is only the case if you consider a certain definition of destruction. The creator of the angels has laid out the plan for how They want the world to be, and the Antichrist is a threat to that plan. This is why it must be taken down – to pave the way for greater, grander things. </p><p>Heart-breaking, devastating things. </p><p>Angels don’t question their creator’s wording, but Yuno is human now, and so he does. </p><p>The Antichrist isn’t a destroyer. It is a savior.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any questions, feel free to @ me <a href="https://twitter.com/MarveIousMar">@MarveIousMar</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is the truth. </p><p>Every god who claims that They are all-knowing is either stupid or naïve or both. Life changes. Human changes. Even gods Themselves change. So how can you expect the future to remain the same? </p><p>There is a god who creates this universe and the humans and everything in between. They create all these things in Their image and expect it to go the way They want. Just like the words of gospel They have put into the angels’ minds. Just like the way the earth spins around the sun, also of Their creation. </p><p><i>You are all my creations all my children listen to me listen to me listen to me </i> </p><p>They make Their first mistake – to give the humans free will, thinking of it as a little experiment. Nothing less, nothing more. To see what happens when They don’t have to write everything out, for once. </p><p>The humans use that free will to do amazing good. But also irreparable damage. </p><p>And then They tells Gabriel to teach humans magic, so that the humans can have angelic influence, so that the humans can be good. They haven't expected for the humans to use that pesky free will to corrupt Their magic, too. They even send the Seraphim to pick out humans who are worthy, but even that isn't quite enough. Kings, sages, prophets, all of them so incredibly <i>human,</i> so incredibly <i>useless</i>. (Maybe not one prophet. That one is young, still. They can use her.) </p><p>And then, when They look back at the world They have so painstakingly carved into being, They realize it’s no longer the same. There are now things there that They have not planned before. New cities. New societies. New civilizations. New <i>love</i>. The humans have invaded it, corrupted it. </p><p>The humans have made it their own. </p><p>And They hate it. They hate that the humans no longer worship Them over each other. No longer love Them over each other. They hate it even more when Their perfect angels begin looking towards the humans and contemplating. Deliberating. Sinning. </p><p>And then Satan falls. </p><p>And that changes everything.</p><p>*** </p><p>Yuno has sent out his orders in a rush, so he hasn’t expected his advisors to show up so soon. He doesn't think that most of them are already waiting for him when he enters the throne room, and it doesn't help one bit that they are all in similar states of anxiousness, pacing back and forth in the hallway while chatting in low, hushed tones to one another. </p><p>“What’s the matter?” He asks, and all of them turn to him, relieved and angry at the same time. </p><p>Finally, it’s Ralph, his Senior Advisor and the closest thing he has to a friend in this kingdom, who steps up and approaches him, looking the most serious since he and Yuno first met all those years ago. </p><p>“Your Majesty,” Yuno is never going to get use to that, “do you know?” </p><p><i>What are they even talking about?</i> </p><p>“Know what?” He asks. </p><p>Ralph looks at the rest of his advisors, then back at him, and then clears his throat. </p><p>“While you were gone, two angels entered the Clover Kingdom using your diplomatic immunity.” The man says carefully. “They headed to the city of Nean and took Marie Adlai.” </p><p><i>Oh.</i> </p><p>He’s always known that Marie is special. He just hasn’t thought the other angels would, as well. They must’ve wanted her for a reason – wanted her so badly that they are willing to risk angering the Clover Kingdom. And he knows exactly what for. </p><p>“The Clover Kingdom is furious.” Ralph continues, noticing that Yuno isn’t talking. “They demand that we return her. Furthermore, her brother is a member of the Magic Knight, which I assume you are familiar with. They say that if we don’t escort her back to the Clover Kingdom by tomorrow, the Magic Knights will come here and do it themselves.” </p><p>Well, how is Yuno supposed to respond to that?</p><p>Yuno has anticipated this – all of this – for a long time. He’s spent two years of blood, sweat and tears to train his body and magic to the way it is now. But it doesn’t strike him that it has officially begun until he hears those words coming out of his Senior Advisor’s mouth. </p><p>“Oh.” He manages, finally, though that non-answer won't do any of them any good. So he takes a deep breath, recomposes himself, and tries again. </p><p>“I will take Marie back myself.” He says as he walks towards the throne, sitting down on the chair made specifically for him. Except it has never felt like <i>his</i>. Just as Spade, despite being his birthplace, has never felt like home. “For all of you, I have orders that I need you to follow.” </p><p>They seem unhappy with his decision, but he is their king – though he isn’t sure how much longer that will continue – and they will obey him. </p><p>“Send out an emergency order to all of the capital.” He commands. “Tell them to evacuate from the city. Effective immediately. Make sure that no one is left. I will minimize the damage and contain the angels, if possible. But things can get very, very bad, and I would prefer it if none of you is caught in the crossfire.” </p><p>All of his advisors’ faces turn ghost white. </p><p>“May I ask why the angels took Marie Adlai, and if it is related to why you have been missing?” Alana, the commanding general of Division Two of the Spade Kingdom Military Unit, raises her hand. “What is happening, Your Majesty?”</p><p>Those are all valid questions, and Yuno wishes he can sit down and tell them everything: what the angels are planning – what they have been planning, even before the Spade Kingdom comes into existence - and what Yuno is going to do about it. But there is no time for that.  </p><p>Instead, he tells them what they need to hear the most – what he wants all humans to hear before they start praying. </p><p>“If you see any angel, try your best to kill them on sight.” He says. </p><p>“They are not here to save you.” </p><p>*** </p><p>Here is the truth. </p><p>There were once fourteen Seraphim in Heaven. But now there are only seven. </p><p>The seven Seraphim who decide to stay are strong. Good. Obedient. </p><p>But that isn’t what They want. What They want is for the fallen to suffer, to die the most painful deaths possible for daring to dabble in sin. For daring to betray their creator. </p><p>Angels abandon their Grace when they fall. That is why all of them are weaker than the current angels. The barrier Satan puts around the Underworld is a flimsy one. If the Seraphim work together, they will be able to dismantle it. If all of Heaven work together, they can surely kill all the current “devils” in the Underworld. </p><p>But that doesn’t guarantee that it will stay that way. What if the rest of the angels think about falling? What if more Seraphim fall? </p><p>They have to find a way to take out the root of the problem. </p><p>The humans need to be destroyed before it gets any worse. Before more angels get any silly ideas. But They do not have a way for Their angels to do that, just yet. </p><p>So They will have to use the fallen. Maybe, They will have to use the humans, as well. </p><p>The wait might be long, but that is fine. The angels live for as long as They will them. All of them can wait. </p><p>It will be worth it. </p><p>A new world. A new order. </p><p><i>Rapture</i>. </p><p>*** </p><p>After he dismisses of his advisors, Yuno finally returns to his chamber and calls for Bell to appear again. </p><p>The wind spirit has always known what is on his mind. She has always known what her mission is, just as he’s told her, such a long time ago. She has always known what to do, how to act in certain situations, just as he’s taught her. </p><p>She looks completely and thoroughly confused, now. </p><p>“What’s going on?” She hesitates, before asking. “Yuno?” </p><p>She calls him by the name he wants to be addressed by, and fondness blooms in Yuno’s chest. </p><p>“Bell,” he calls her name, the only name he’s ever known for her, bringing a hand to pat her head, “You are the first of the elemental spirits, and you will always be my favorite. You bear my magic, for my Grace is tied to yours.” </p><p>Bell preens as she leans into his touch, a blush dusting her cheeks. </p><p>“But from now on, I will have to make very tough decisions.” He says, lowering his voice just slightly to indicate to her how serious he is. She does not jerk away, instead squaring her shoulders, getting ready for what he has to say. He takes that as a good sign. “Decisions that I know for a fact you won’t be happy with. Decisions that may cause you great distress. For that, I can only say I am sorry.” </p><p>He hates ordering her like this. He hates that the only way she is tied to him is through their past, through his status as her creator. But he knows his limits, and he can’t do this without her. </p><p>Afterwards, he will give her a choice. Afterwards. </p><p>He brings her into his arms, letting her head rest in his chest – a solid, warm chest in a completely human body, despite all his Grace and magic. </p><p>“You are my favorite creation, and that is why I ask you to follow my orders, no matter what. Can you do that for me?” </p><p>Bell doesn’t look at him, but she does nod into his chest, and they stay like that until he notices that there is dampness on his shirt that hasn’t been there initially. And he learns something else. </p><p>The spirits are mana-based creations. They aren’t like humans, but they aren’t like angels, either. One thing for sure: they aren’t supposed to be capable of tears. </p><p>Perhaps there is really hope, after all. </p><p>*** </p><p>Here is the truth. </p><p>There was once a Seraph called Gabriel. Michael was the leader of the angels, but Gabriel was the one who carried out their creator's words, the one who was capable of making those words a reality. It was god’s messenger, the one who communicated with humans, the one who brought its magic stones to the human world and used the elemental spirits to teach the humans about angel’s magic. Michael was the leader of the angels, but Gabriel was unquestionably Heaven's most important, and all of Heaven knew this. </p><p>(There was.)</p><p>“This one might be hard.” </p><p>“Yes, yes it would.” </p><p>“Why do They have to make it so hard for us?” </p><p>“Well, we can’t blame Them. Even They couldn’t have foreseen that the humans of Their creation would fester and dirty the earth to such a degree. The barrier was originally created to keep the humans out of Heaven, not to prevent us angels from entering.” </p><p>“Still… what are we supposed to do if we can’t even access the human world?” </p><p>“You tell me, Gabriel. Surely you must’ve gotten it figured out.” </p><p>“You’ve always known me too well, Michael.” </p><p>“That I do.” </p><p>“I have an idea. But I’m not sure if it’s going to work, if at all.” </p><p>“Tell me.” </p><p>“I have created a reincarnation spell. I can use it to access the human world while still maintaining my magic and Grace. I will teach the humans angel’s magic. Surely, one day, they will develop a way for us angels to enter safely. Humans are like that, for better or for worse. When my human lifespan run out, I will just reincarnate again, and again, until I find the solution.” </p><p>“But you will be born anew, to human parents, on top of that. Not to mention, you won’t have your memories and knowledge. Will you be okay?” </p><p>“I will be fine. Bell will look out for me.” </p><p>“I’m sure she will. After all, she’s always been your favorite.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, the beginning of the end. </p><p>Just a fair warning, the next chapter is the last chapter. It is longgggggggg (like 5.5k, last I count). So strap yourselves in, folks!</p><p>If you have any questions, feel free to @ me <a href="https://twitter.com/MarveIousMar">@MarveIousMar</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Humanhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If all devils are angels in the end, what are devils? What are angels? </p><p>What are humans?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posting this a lot early just because.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes Yuno a moment to feel where Michael is.  </p><p>The leader of the angels isn’t in Heaven. Instead, it’s at the border of the Clover Kingdom, taunting the Magic Knights, trying to get Asta and his devil to come out. It’s obvious what the plan is – lure the two of them into the Spade capital, through the Tree of Sefirot and into Heaven, where they will be overpowered and overnumbered. After the angels take the Antichrist down, all six hundred and sixty-six of them will march out of Heaven, out into the human world. </p><p>Where they will kill all humans. </p><p>But Yuno won’t let that happen, so he casts Spirit Dive and heads towards the only place they could’ve held Marie. </p><p>The dungeon is not a place they use often except to reprimand angels who fail their missions, so it’s empty most of the time. And yet, there are now two Cherubim guarding it. </p><p>“Gabriel.” They bow at him, but he pays no heed to them. Instead, all of his attention is focused on the small figure huddled at the corner, tears clinging to her eyelashes. </p><p>“That’s Marie Adlai of the Clover Kingdom.” He states matter-of-factly, and they nod. </p><p>“The others – the kings and sages and elves – we are told to abandon. But this one,” one of them points to Marie, “she’s a prophet. She sees visions as our creator intends for them to be. She will be the leader of the new world. That is why Uriel specifically instructs us to save her.” </p><p>He nods. “I’m surprised Sephira doesn’t want to save the elves.” </p><p>The Cherubim stares at one another, before one of them speaks up. “Well, except for a very small amount of them, the elves are different now. Corrupted. It’s better if everything can start anew. Devoid of human influence.” </p><p><i>Corrupted. Because that’s what it is to you, isn’t it?</i> </p><p>“I see.” He says, approaching Marie carefully. She looks up at him, relieved to find a familiar face. But instead of calming down, she cries even harder. </p><p>“I’ve seen it all. The visions… They’re so terrible.” She hiccups as she clings to his arm. “I don’t want my friends to die. I don’t want anyone to die. And – ”</p><p>She refuses to look at him. “I don’t want to see you kill Asta.” </p><p>So that is what she sees. So that is why she has taken his hands into hers and told him she is sorry. Prophets have the ability to tell the future, and hers have always been more vivid, bleaker, and sadder than anyone else. </p><p>Except that is false. That is what everyone <i>think</i>, but Yuno is one of the highest-ranked angels in Heaven, and he knows that isn’t the case. </p><p>Prophets don’t see the future. No one can. Life changes. Human changes. Even gods Themselves change. Prophets only see what their god wants them to see. </p><p>Fortunately, Yuno has never believed in that god anyway. </p><p>He puts his arms around Marie’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort, or at least, that is what it seems like to the Cherubim. But in fact, he is leaning closer and whispering into her ears. </p><p>“Close your eyes and cover your ears.” </p><p>She nods weakly and does exactly that, just in time for Yuno to turn around and thrust his sword in the two Cherubim’s chests, killing them immediately. </p><p>“Let’s go. I will lead you.” He tells Marie, his left hand reaching out for hers while his right one holding onto his Spirit of Zephyr, though he won't need it for much longer. She says nothing as she follows him, eyes still shut tight. It’s better this way. </p><p>Nothing he is going to do will be as cruel as the visions her god shows her, but at least, his human conscience is just a bit clearer. And when his conscience is clear, it’s easier to ignore the voice at the back of his head.  </p><p>*** </p><p>Yuno has planned this out ever since he finds out what the angels are plotting – ever since his return to his birthplace. Over time, the plan changes according to new information he learns, new spells he’s obtained, but overall, nothing changes much. There is only one end goal, and there is only one way to get there. </p><p>He starts with the Seraphim, first. </p><p>He knows he is strong enough to kill huge swaths of low-level angels. He is a Seraph, and it is just within their nature to be much stronger than everyone else. He can probably take on the Lowest and Middle Order if he tries. But then the Highest Order will know and come after him, and even at this rate, he can’t beat them all at once. </p><p>At least not on his own, and not without any weapon. </p><p>It is wrong to sneak up on someone when they are not expecting it. It is wrong to hurt someone who has never done anything to you. It is wrong to kill someone who is innocent, for a certain definition of innocent. </p><p>None of the angels intend to do anything wrong. They are all just following orders. None of them want to kill anyone unless they have to. But that doesn’t change the fact that they all have blood on their hands. Including him. Especially him. </p><p>Yuno commits Uriel’s face into his memory as he slits its throat, a clean cut right through the jugular. It’s not the prettiest death, but at least it is quick. </p><p>It is also wrong to leave your companion’s body lying unceremoniously on the ground of the Divine Archive, blood and Grace spilling all over the carpet. It is wrong to steal their flaming sword, just so that you can use it to kill even more of your fellow companions. </p><p>It is all so incredibly wrong, and the voice at the back of his head tells him as much. </p><p>Yuno ignores all of it. Instead, he squeezes Marie’s hand as they head out of the room, towards the direction of the nearest living Seraph.  </p><p>They aren’t the one he seeks redemption from. </p><p>*** </p><p>Sephira is sitting by a flight of stairs when Yuno strikes up from behind and stabs it in the back, a gesture so fast it only has the chance to look back to see its murderer before going limp in Yuno’s arms. He leans its dead body against a nearby column, positioning it in such a way that if any angel comes across the scene, they would’ve thought that the Seraph is just resting. </p><p>Just as he has done with Uriel, he tries his best to remember everything about Sephira, the way its white hair falls over a sharp jaw and handsome face, reminding him of someone else he knows. </p><p>It’s not a surprise. After all, there is a reason why the leaders of the elves are called the Apostles of Sephira. It’s only natural that some elves bear resemblance to the angel who has chosen them. It’s no surprise that Licht looks like Sephira. And Licht has always reminded him too much of William that his chest aches as he stares at Sephira’s lifeless body, thinking about how the only thing missing is the scar across its face. </p><p>It’s been too long since he’s seen the captain of the Golden Dawn again. It’s been too long since he’s seen <i>everyone</i>. There is a reason why he avoids diplomatic missions to the Clover Kingdom. </p><p>But that doesn’t make him regret a single thing. Instead, he takes a deep breath and keeps going. </p><p>*** </p><p>There were once fourteen perfect Seraphim in Heaven, the Seven Heavenly Virtues and the Seven Deadly Sins. Then the Seven Deadly Sins fell and there were seven Seraphim left in Heaven, so good, so strong, so capable of carrying out their creator’s wishes without straying. And that was exactly what they did – follow orders without any consideration for others until it becomes the reason for their demise. </p><p>And now… </p><p>Now, there are two. </p><p>One is hurrying back from the Clover Kingdom, the Magic Knights hot on its tails. But it doesn’t care about any of them. It only cares about how its companions are either dead or about to be killed. </p><p>The other one is doing the killing. </p><p>Yuno has a flaming sword and the stone around his neck and two years of training. He has the first elemental spirit of his creation by his side. He has his Grace that has been through human and angelic battles. Once he takes out Uriel and Sephira, killing the rest of the Seraphim is a little bit easier. </p><p>Well, it doesn’t feel any easier. Starring at empty eyes and bled out Grace still makes his stomach twists with disgust and guilt, but at least he is skillful enough to ensure that they don’t suffer before they die. At least Marie wouldn’t have to close her eyes for too long while knowing exactly what Yuno is doing while she isn’t looking. </p><p>And now… </p><p>Well, it’s practically over. </p><p>The Highest Order comprises of three group of angels, each with their own jobs – the Thrones are advisors, the Cherubim are assistants and guardians, and the Seraphim are warriors. Cherubim and Thrones, no matter how great the number, cannot defeat a Seraph in combat. </p><p>So Yuno keeps killing.</p><p>There were once twenty-eight Cherubim and twenty-four Thrones in Heaven. After some time, only fourteen Cherubim and twelve Thrones stayed, while the rest headed to the Underworld, including the leader of the Cherubim and Heaven’s designated strategist, Zagred. </p><p>And now, there are none. </p><p>“Ah!” Marie shrieks as she kicks away the hand of a Throne around her ankle. With one swift movement, Yuno drives his sword through the angel’s skull, killing it right away. He blanches as he pulls his weapon out, watching the brain matter pours onto the floor. </p><p>“Sorry you have to see that.” <i>It can’t be as bad as watching your friends die in your visions, but still.</i> </p><p>“It’s fine.” She waves, resolutely not looking at the body behind her as she takes in a big gulp of air. “I believe we are done with this area.” </p><p>She is right. The Highest Order is finished. “Yes we are.” </p><p>He lifts her into his arms and carries her towards the Middle Order. </p><p>Unlike the Cherubim and Thrones who at least put up some sort of struggle, the angels of the Middle and Lowest Order know their own strengths and weaknesses. They know they can’t win, so they don’t even bother trying. </p><p>Instead, they do the most un-angelic thing Yuno has ever witnessed, something he hasn’t even known they are capable of. They all frantically escape from him, towards the Tree of Sefirot. </p><p>“Don’t run.” He commands. They can’t outpace him. If they surrender now, he would be able to grant them a merciful death. If they don’t, and if they end up in the human world, things can get so much uglier. He prefers it doesn’t come to that. </p><p>He is not their creator, but he outranks them. His orders are absolute. </p><p>And yet, none of them listens. </p><p>*** </p><p>There were once a thousand three hundred and thirty-two angels in Heaven. After some time, half of them went to the Underworld, leaving behind just six hundred and sixty-six angels. And now, there are none left – no devil except for the one who does not start out as an angel, who was born instead of created, and no angel except for two. </p><p>Just as Yuno has instructed, Ralph and the rest of the Spade Kingdom’s advisors have evacuated everyone from the capital by the time he returns. Fortunately, that isn’t necessary, as none of the angels even makes it out of the castle, though it does cast the whole place in an eerie silence as he finishes off the last batch of the Lowest Order. It makes him realize how loud the voice at the back of his head has been all along. </p><p><i>What are you doing what are you doing - </i> </p><p><i>Stop stop stop - </i> </p><p><i>Why why why - </i> </p><p><i>Please no not them I will do anything please please please - </i> </p><p>“Be quiet.” Yuno says. “I’m not done just yet.” </p><p>Just as he finishes, the gate to the throne room is flung open, and a familiar figure bursts into the room. </p><p>Followed by multiple, even more familiar figures. </p><p>“Brother!” Marie shouts as she removes herself from Yuno’s side and runs right into Gauche’s arms, who is hanging onto his sister for dear life, tears clinging to his cheeks. It’s a risky move – Michael could’ve easily taken her hostage and turns the table – but Yuno knows it won’t. Not when the Seraph is too busy trying to process the situation, mortified eyes starring at the dead bodies of its companion on the floor, and so, so many more, beyond the Tree of Sefirot. </p><p>From the corner of his eyes, Yuno notices that not only Gauche is here. Most of the Black Bulls are, as well. Noelle is on the front line, right next to her brother, confused and aghast at the sight in front of her. Yami has his katana out, ready to protect his squad members, though he isn’t doing anything with them. There’s Magna and Luck, the inseparable pair whose relationship Asta mentions often. There’s Vanessa, the witch who can control destiny. There are some other members that he isn’t that close to, but he knows Asta cares deeply for. </p><p>It’s not just the Black Bulls that are here, either. Off to the side, Yuno spots the familiar silhouettes of his former squad mates, the people he has left behind to fulfill his goal. Mimosa and Klaus hasn’t changed much since the last time he’s seen them, but William looks so much older. It’s easy to see why. It must’ve been hard trying to pick up the work Yuno has left behind. He will have to apologize for that later.  </p><p>Beside them are two people he knows too well, the same people who have taken a supposed orphan and Magic Knight and turned him into a king. He doesn’t know why Ralph and the rest of the Spade advisors and generals are here, as he has given them specific orders to not return to the capital, but at least they are loyal, and he isn’t going to take that for granted. </p><p>There are also Fuegoleon and Leopold is outside of the window, riding on the Salamander. Princess Lolopechka is here, too, with another of his spirit by her side. Though they really aren’t his anymore – they have now been incorporated into the human world, have formed bonds and relationships with their chosen mages that angels can never dream of. </p><p><i>Good.</i> It’s better that way. </p><p>But he can’t focus on them. Not when familiar arms are encasing his shoulders and familiar fingers are holding the back of his neck and familiar, beautiful eyes are looking into his own. </p><p>Asta isn’t the type to cry often, and yet now he is. Neither is Yuno, but he feels like crying too. </p><p>“I’ve never doubted. Not even a little bit.” Asta says through tears. “I’m glad you’re okay.” </p><p>Yuno is covered from head to toe in blood and Grace, and he’s disgusting like this. Sinful. Blasphemous. But if Asta judges him, he doesn’t show it. And if Asta finds out what he has done… well, he can always ask for forgiveness. </p><p>After all, Asta’s is the only opinion that matters. </p><p>“I’m… fine.” He replies tiredly, gesturing towards the bodies on the floor. “In fact, I was the one who did this.” </p><p>Gasps can be heard throughout the room, but Asta’s embrace doesn’t loosen, and that is all Yuno can hope for. </p><p>His words seem to be enough to snap Michael out of its reverie, for the angel’s gaze is now directed at him. </p><p>“Gabriel,” it chokes out, grief-stricken, “you did all of this?” </p><p>Angels shouldn’t feel grief. They aren’t supposed to have emotions at all. But today, Yuno has witnessed too many angels act upon their feelings already – sadness, shock, fear, so much fear, fear that <i>he</i> has caused. This display no longer comes as a surprise. </p><p>And it gives him hope. If he can be hopeful for Bell, maybe he can do it for Michael, too?</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>That is the question that everyone has been waiting for, the one that none of them voices out loud when Yuno demands to stay for a year in the Clover Kingdom before returning to Spade. That is a question that he can now answer. </p><p>“Revelation,” Yuno explains, “is the final command from our creator. The order is comprised of two important details – kill the Antichrist and destroy all humankind.” </p><p>The room has fallen into complete silence, as no one dares to utter a word. That’s understandable – it’s a lot to take in, and he won’t blame them for being in denial. No believer wants to be confronted with the truth that their god wants them all dead. </p><p>“The Antichrist,” he lays his palm over Asta’s belt, where his grimoire lies, “is currently being held inside of a certain five-leaf grimoire, belonging to a certain human. To kill it, one would have to kill the human first. I simply cannot let that happen.” </p><p>Michael laughs so hard that it starts crying, causing the ground beneath them to rumble. “So <i>that</i> is what you are doing all of this for? For some kind of validity to those filthy humans? Do you really think the humans will appreciate you? Do you really think they are capable of caring for anything beside themselves?” </p><p>“And that’s fine. I don’t seek for any of their approval.” Yuno retorts, looking back at the love of his life. “Only one.” </p><p>Asta’s mouth falls open as he catches on to the implication of Yuno’s words. And everyone else do, too. </p><p>“Gabriel, you...” Michael says, dumbfounded, “you betrayed our creator. You massacred all of Heaven, your own siblings. All of that… for one lone human boy?” </p><p>Yuno fully understands the weight of that question. He just can’t bring himself to care. Instead, he brings up a bloody finger and tucks a strand of hair behind Asta’s ear, smearing his right cheek red. But Asta won’t blame him. Not now. </p><p>“You force me to make a choice. Asta or no Asta.” He shrugs. “It’s not as difficult as you deem it to be.”  </p><p>Every non-human entity Yuno has met so far has questioned the depth of his devotion. If only they know how much human loves. How much <i>he</i> loves. </p><p>Michael doesn’t talk again for the longest time, seemingly rendered speechless by Yuno’s answer. Then, it begins to laugh again, short bursts turning into full-blown sobs. </p><p>And then, it is only due to his Grace that Yuno is able to avoid a hole in his shoulder, the attack coming at the speed of light. </p><p>“All the angels are gone.” Michael mumbles, low and quiet and not entirely sane. “But that’s fine. I am still here. Not all hope is lost.” </p><p>It summons its own grimoire and struts towards Yuno’s direction. </p><p>“I will just have to get rid of the pests that are in the way and kill all the humans myself.” </p><p>Those words are enough to alarm the rest of the people on the scene and spring them into action, all of them pulling out their respective grimoires. Asta reluctantly pulls back from Yuno’s arms and takes his swords out. Michael is strong, but so are elves, so are spirits, so is the devil Asta calls a friend, and so are humans. They can defeat the leader of the angels if they all work together.</p><p>Yuno dismisses all of them. </p><p>“This is between us.” He declares, bringing up the flaming sword that he has stolen. “You guys shouldn’t have to get involved.” </p><p>There are dissenting noises behind him, but Yuno does not listen to any of them. He only silently watches the way Asta takes a step back, puts his grimoire away and nods at him. </p><p>There is no ‘good luck.’ There is no ‘be careful,’ either. There isn’t even an ‘I love you.’ </p><p>All of those things would be unnecessary. </p><p>*** </p><p>Yuno has his magic stone and his spirit and a flaming sword, but even then, it’s not quite enough. </p><p>He’s already been aware of this. Killing more than six hundred angels is no easy feat, and he was almost at his limit by the time Michael arrived. He still has enough magic left in him to handle the attacks that his eyes cannot see, and his Grace is still firmly in place, protecting him. But if his wind is quick, Michael’s light is faster, and even his Grace cannot shield them all. </p><p>His clothes have been covered in blood from the moment he kills Uriel, but now, some of that blood is his own, bleeding from the holes on his shoulder and stomach. It’s not a pretty sight, and he can see Asta fidgeting on the side, ready to step in and help him. But that is what the boy has been doing their whole lives, and only because they have been fighting both of their battles, chasing after both of their dreams to become Wizard King. But that is not the case here.</p><p>They both understand that for this one, Yuno has to do it himself. </p><p>“You know, we were the best of friends, once.” Michael muses, casually dodging a wind hawk Yuno throws towards its direction. “You were always so different from the rest. So intelligent. So loyal, too, unlike Satan. You always took Their words to heart and tried your best to make Their wishes come true. You were even willing to be reincarnated into a human body to carry out Revelation.” </p><p>Yuno wraps his wings around himself like a cocoon, just as Michael unleashes another onslaught of attack. He can’t attack like this, but he won’t get hurt, either. His vision is already starting to blur – he can’t afford to lose more blood. </p><p>“I was wary, but I trusted you enough to let you go through with it.” Michael chokes out a laugh, weak and bitter. “I didn’t think that they would corrupt you, too. Strap you to the human world with this silly, foolish <i>love,</i> of all things.” </p><p><i>Ah.</i> </p><p>What a shame. </p><p>With the way Michael has mourned for its dead companions, Yuno has thought there is hope still. It seems that he is wrong. </p><p>“To you, maybe.” Yuno unfurls his wings so that he can look the other Seraph in the eye. “But to us humans, those silly, foolish things are what make life worth living, worth fighting for. I don’t expect you to understand that.” </p><p>Michael furrows its eyebrows as it tries to process Yuno’s words. Trying and failing. </p><p>“How utterly ridiculous.” It scoffs as it summons another burst of light from above, putting all of its power behind the attack, which has the intensity to smash the castle to pieces. </p><p>But Yuno won’t let it. </p><p>This is what he has been waiting for. </p><p>Michael does not get the chance to execute its attack before its entire body is now rendered immobile, caused by the paralyzing trap spell Yuno has surreptitiously and meticulously set up from the beginning, encompassing the entirety of the battleground. </p><p>Yuno remembers being impressed by Zora’s trap magic since he first witnessed it, and has committed himself to learning it since. It doesn’t come naturally to him, so it has taken him months to fully get down the basics. But he keeps going because he needs to get stronger, and also because he speculates that it’s going to be useful one day. He isn’t wrong this time. </p><p>Elves are too similar to angels, in that respect. They are all created so perfectly, are imbued with so much power, that they don’t bother finding new ways to innovate their magic beyond what they already have. They know nothing of human magic, and that is the reason for their ultimate defeat. </p><p>“What is this?” Michael asks as it attempts to break free of its bond. But it won't work. He makes sure of that. </p><p>“Trap magic.” Yuno answers. “A human invention. It’s pretty useful, isn’t it?” </p><p>Angels are created perfectly to follow orders and nothing else. But they don’t <i>have</i> to. They can be like the humans if they wish. Some of them see that, but many others don’t, as they view humans as lesser – a vile being not worth even paying attention to. </p><p>“A human invention…” Michael sounds like it wants to gag. “Using such a thing… so unlike you, Gabriel.” </p><p>He presses his foot against his opponent’s chest, inducing a cough of blood. His eyes are cold as steel as he gazes down at the creature under him. “You know nothing about me.” </p><p>That is when he sees it – the realization on Michael’s face, as it finally sees what Yuno has been waiting for the rest of the angels to see for the last two years, what Satan saw during their meeting at the cave yesterday. </p><p>Yuno was something else once; was loyal to his duties and his missions and his creator. But he isn’t, anymore. </p><p>He is human now. </p><p>“Also,” Yuno says, pouring more Grace into the flaming sword, increasing its lethality, “my name isn’t Gabriel.” </p><p>He stabs the sword through Michael’s chest, and there is a wail inside his mind that isn't his. Or two. It's not clear anymore.</p><p>“My name is Yuno.” </p><p>And just like that, the leader of the angels is dead. </p><p>He pulls his sword out and breaks his trap spell, letting the body of his once-companion falls onto the floor, joining the others. His hands release the flaming sword, still coated with so much blood and Grace and sin. So, so much sin. </p><p>And Yuno is falling over, too, exhausted from going into Spirit Dive for too long. Exhausted from killing so many brilliant and terrible and innocent angels. </p><p>Faintly, he registers that Bell isn’t on his shoulder, where she usually is when they are separated. Instead, it’s someone else, someone he knows too well, lifting his arms and holding onto his waist, effectively carrying his entire weight. </p><p>“You did it.” Asta reassures him. “It’s over now.” </p><p>He wants to believe it too. But – </p><p>“No.” He says. “Not yet.” </p><p>Because Bell is not by his side. Instead, she is hovering above Michael’s body, her eyes glowing and golden and <i>lifeless.</i> </p><p><i>What have you done what have you done what have you done, </i> Bell bellows as she turns to him. Except it’s not Bell anymore. It’s someone else, something else. Something he knows like his magic and Grace and the voice at the back of his head. Because it <i>is</i> the voice at the back of his head. </p><p>Back then, back when Yuno was still called ‘Gabriel,’ there was a reason why he was called god’s messenger. There was a reason why he created the elemental spirits.  </p><p>Things that are born can do what they want, but everything that are created all have a purpose. What are angels, but a god’s arms and legs, used as tools to carry out what their creators desire of them? And what are spirits, but a god’s mouthpiece? </p><p><i>You were chosen you were special you were mine you aren’t supposed to be like this. </i> </p><p>Just as angels have ways to communicate with each other beyond the physical, each have their own way of reaching out to their creator. This was Gabriel’s. </p><p>But he isn’t Gabriel anymore. </p><p>With great reluctance, Yuno removes himself from Asta and stumbles over to Michael’s dead body, trembling with every step, until he is face to face with the entity who has watched over him his entire life. His creator. His god. </p><p>No, not his god. </p><p>“You know,” he smiles, and it’s so incredibly inappropriate it almost feels <i>good</i>, “I’ve never really believed in you.” </p><p>Everything that he has to say has already been said to the right people. He has no word left to spare, not for the angels who he has no memory of and no love for, and certainly not for a god he abandons. </p><p>And so he closes his eyes and stretches out his wings. </p><p>And <i>sheds</i> them. </p><p>*** </p><p>Here is the truth. </p><p>Humans go on their hands and knees and pray to their god because they think they have sinned, and because they have sinned, that they must beg for forgiveness. What they don’t know is that it is all for nothing. Whatever god that exists can do nothing for creatures who have free will. Whatever god that exists doesn't even want to save them. </p><p>Humans are not created – all of them are born except for the first two, and all of them have free will. This means that errors are inevitable. Sins are inevitable. As long as they are human, they are going to make mistakes. None of them are born good and stay that way their entire life. And if such a person does exist, well, what kind of boring existence would that be, when most kinds of imperfections are what make life worth living in the first place?</p><p>It isn’t about what horrific deeds they have committed. It’s about their own self-awareness of what they have done wrong. It’s about their own willingness to change, because humans can change while divine beings don't want to. There is no such thing as salvation except for what they create for themselves. </p><p>Yuno is human now, is capable of love and sin and everything in between. But there is still so much Grace inside of him. There is still the voice at the back of his head. He simply can’t have that. </p><p>Angels are created perfectly, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t capable of sin. But in order to do that, they must first stop being an angel. And that is why half of them fall. </p><p>And so he falls. </p><p>And finally, there is no pain. </p><p>And finally, there is silence. </p><p>Yuno opens his eyes to find everyone’s eyes on him, on his discarded Grace all over the floor, on his once-four-leaf grimoire, its symbol now dyed pitch black, and from the four leaves spout a fifth one. </p><p>The three leaves of the clover represent faith, hope and love. In the fourth leaf dwells good luck. It is only fitting that the fifth leaf is reserved for a fallen. </p><p>Bell has returned to normal, as well, but she refuses to face him. Instead, she turns her back and disappears. </p><p>“Goodbye, Bell.” He waves, but there is no way to know if she has seen or heard it.  </p><p>She has fulfilled her duties to him, has watched over him diligently for over thousands of years, has swallowed her tears and endured him using her to kill all of his fellow kind. There is nothing more he can ask of her. </p><p>She has never chosen someone willingly before. The other spirits get to travel the world, get to observe humans and pick out the one they like the most. Bell has never had that privilege. It has always been him whose side she accompanies - him and his previous reincarnations. He can’t deny her such a simple thing as freedom, now that everything is over. </p><p>There is a possibility that she will return to him. But even if she doesn’t, he can’t blame her. Spirits exist in that blurry, hard to define line between the human and the divine. But now, he can tell that all of them are more human than he has ever anticipated for them to be, and that can only be for the better. </p><p>Yuno used to be toeing that line, too, in a different way, because of the reincarnation spell he has put on himself. Now he isn’t anymore, and maybe that is for the better, as well. </p><p>With one more thing sorted out, Yuno turns around, stepping over blood and Grace and dead bodies. </p><p>Right back into Asta’s arms. </p><p>Yuno doesn’t realize how bad he is shaking until hands are smoothing his back, combing through his hair, and “breathe Yuno, breathe, it’s okay, I’m here.” He’s crying, too, tears streaming down his cheeks for the first time since he was five, since the promise he made with Asta. It’s too much – too much blood and death and destruction and <i>why do they have to kill each other and why does it have to be me who kill them.</i> </p><p>He will never live this down, will dream about this day for the rest of his life, will endure through all of it because this is his choice to make and price to pay and burden to bear. </p><p>But that’s okay, because Asta is by his side, and they have each other, have chosen each other. </p><p>Because <i>this,</i> this right here, sword-calloused hands on his skin and emerald eyes starring at him and comforting words whispered into his ears, is worth whatever sin he has to commit, whatever blood he has on his hands. Because this is what being human means.  </p><p>And so, he cups Asta’s face in his hands and brings their lips together, something he’s been yearning to do for the last two years. Something he wants to continue to do for the rest of his life, no matter how long or how short that might be. </p><p>It tastes sweeter than all of divinity.</p><p>
  <i>The End.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was a trip! Writing this was so much fun and I hope those of you who are still reading and not bored to death by the deep dive into the philosophical nature of religion and humanhood enjoy yourselves. Take care lovelies!</p><p>If you have any questions, feel free to @ me <a href="https://twitter.com/MarveIousMar">@MarveIousMar</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>